Into the Darkness
by Ireina Kurotsuki
Summary: Vampire AU, YYxYB, YxRB. The newly appointed Pharaoh of Egypt is poisoned and lies in his chamber inches from death. So when he receives an offer to keep his life and keep Egypt from chaos, what can he do but accept? TEMPORARY HIATUS!
1. Introduction to the Vampire

**Into the Darkness- Darkshipping  
**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately for me (fortunately for the characters) I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh in any way, shape or form. After all, if I did, there would be so much shonen-ai moments that it would not be at all funny. I do however own the AU of this particular fic, and some of the powers/legends attributed with the vampires in this fic, including the idea of Lords of Darkness.

**Warning: Yaoi/Shonen-Ai! If you don't like, please don't read! Rated for later content, swearing, limes and blood. This is, after all a VAMPIRE fiction. Darkshipping- i.e. Yami and Bakura**

**Flames shall be extinguished with great force because it is bush-fire season and I hate bush-fires. Many Australians do.**

------------------------------------

Hey! I'm back, and I've got another Darkshipping!! This is the summary and a brief explanation of how the vampires are going to work in this fic, cause I changed some of your typical legends.

Enjoy:D

Ireina

* * *

**Full Summary:**

The newly appointed Pharaoh of Egypt is poisoned and lies in his chamber inches from death. There is no known cure for this poison and there is no other heir. So when he receives an offer to keep his life and keep Egypt from chaos, what can he do but accept?

Fast forward to present day Japan where the fallen monarch re-surfaces, with no memory except of one thing- and two people.

When he meets the man who saved him all hell breaks loose, and Blood Debt is about to be collected.

And this time… there's no-one to save him.

------------------------------------------------

**Extracts from the diaries of**_(name missing- appears to be burnt(?) off the page)_

_(Editor's Note- the italicised text is what appears to be quotes directly from some form of a medieval manuscript as though the owner of these diaries saw fit to comment on or add to them.)  
_

Vampires are super human beings. One bite is sufficient to paralyse you and if you're not sucked dry, you join the legions of the undead due to the poison in their fangs…

_The vampyre is unnaturally beautiful- one particular race of vampyre is more powerful than the others and not only does sunlight not affect them, neither does garlic though tis said blood containing garlic can cause sickness in even the most powerful of these godlike beings…_

Crosses and holy water will only protect you from an evil vampire, though odds are you're not going to be attacked by a friendly one. Upon their master race, however these holy items only have a limited effect on even the most evil of them…

_All vampyres are said to be exceptionally attractive both physically and in most other ways as part of their 'feeding mechanism' like a carnivorous flower…_

To become a full vampire, your 'sire' needs only to bite you- 'Turning' is the name of this extremely painful process and once it is completed your blood no longer flows and becomes a dark substance…

_The master race of the vampyres is always less than one hundred in number and as such are called the 'Lords of Darkness'…_

The only things that can successfully penetrate the flesh of a Lord of Darkness is the teeth or nails of another Lord, and the only way to ensure the death of these creatures of the night is to rip them to shreds and then burn the pieces, scattering the ashes to the winds…

_In the rare case of vampyre venom being sucked out by another of this kind, but still leaving trace amounts, the person bitten gains the added lifespan of the vampyre removing this venom and does not age before time re-sets itself._

_**At this point the only way to be saved from death is to be fully 'Turned' **__–(this part is heavily highlighted)_

Seawater is like acid to both vampires and Lords…_ -(Note: from here this page appears to be covered with a dark stain- blood perhaps? The rest of the manuscript appears to have been ripped from the book.)_

* * *

Read on, MacDuff :D 

Ireina


	2. Unexpected Salvation

**Into the Darkness 1- Unexpected Salvation  
**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately for me (fortunately for the characters) I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh in any way, shape or form. After all, if I did, there would be so much shonen-ai moments that it would not be at all funny. I do however own the AU of this particular fic, and some of the powers/legends attributed with the vampires in this fic, including the idea of Lords of Darkness.

**Warning: Yaoi/Shonen-Ai! If you don't like, please don't read! Rated for later content, swearing, limes and blood. This is, after all a VAMPIRE fiction. Darkshipping- i.e. Yami and Bakura**

**Flames shall be extinguished with great force because it is bush-fire season and I hate bush-fires. Many Australians do.  
**

--------------------------------------------

No author's notes here, just that I hope you all understood the diary thing from before... The bracketed parts are the notes of the editor of the original diaries, who rendered them for modern-day reading, not the original author of the diaries. Please review!

Smile:D

Ireina

* * *

"He's… _dying_?"

"Yes, and so soon after his father!"

"The next closest heir is the cousin- the High-Priest, but Egypt can't _afford_ a second Succession."

Those are the whispers of the servants and slaves wandering around outside a single room.

Inside lies a young man, little more than a child sweating and pale under the dark tan of his Egyptian skin.

This boy, this fragile, unwell boy is the King of Egypt, the Pharaoh, son of Ra.

"They say it's an assassination attempt by the King of Thieves."

"You mean poison?!"

Yes, it is poison. The culprit however, is not the King of Thieves. You see, the King of Thieves is me. And my errand here is not one of death.

It is one of salvation.

Though none _here_ would believe that. That is why I am here, in the shadows. Stupid mortals. They never _look_ properly.

**--------------------------------------------**

I am dying.

I know this. Even as my body fights the advance of the poison, inch by agonising inch, I feel it creep closer to its final destination.

I toss and turn, haunted by feverish nightmares. They soothe me and tell me it's all a dream, that the visions aren't real. I know better, for what I see, though indeed tainted by fever is visions of Egypt in ruins as my line is snuffed out. You see, I was only crowned two weeks ago, when Father died. I am unusual in that I am an only child, so I have no brother or sister to take the throne when I die. Because I only recently ascended, there has been no time for me to find a bride, much less get a child.

My closest relatives are my uncle and my cousin, Seth, who is the High Priest. Egypt is indeed doomed.

We are not strong enough for another Succession, what with the realm still in chaos after Father's death, and the nobles still protesting the ascension of a teenager to the throne. And you can bet that during the chaos of yet _another_ one those Ra-damned Greeks or Nubians will take the chance to overrun us.

The advisers tell me; "Do not fear. We will yet find a cure."

Do they truly think me deaf and stupid? I hear them when they are outside my rooms.

"There's no cure- we can't find what the poison is!" they say, not even bothering to lower their voices.

Perhaps they are trying to make me feel guilty for dying.

It's working.

**--------------------------------------------**

One of his advisers leaves the room. Seizing my chance, I slip through the door as it closes. As soon as it shuts, I hear him mutter; "It is done- the boy will not see sunrise, as you requested. Slipping small doses in with the medicines those simpering fools brewed worked wonders- and none shall suspect you when you take the throne as Regent in your son Seth's place.

I wear a look of disgust at this. Loyalty, one might say, is… important to me- and this fool is anything but loyal.

Perhaps I can have fun with him later…

For the moment, however, I must at least make my offer.

Keeping to the shadows cast by the architecture in the lamp-and-candle-lit room of the young Pharaoh, I sneak around the large chamber, lest there be a guard or priest I've not smelt over the incense they burn to ward against evil spirits.

Well, it usually would've worked- the stench is strong enough to make my sensitive nose ache, but my errand is far more important- for Egypt's sake.

"Who's there?" comes a thin, weak voice. I widen my eyes. The Pharaoh has strong senses for a child.

"It is but I, my _pharaoh_." I say lightly, with slight inflection on the title.

"Thief…king?"

I slowly walk from the shadows. The boy can't be older than twelve! "Who else?"

He manages to sit up, leaning on the many cushions heaped behind him. "Have you come to finish…" He coughs, and his hand comes away red, though he tries to hide it. "the job?"

That _is_ bad. Even if I can't smell it over the incense, coughing blood is a very bad sign. Perhaps I have come too late and even _my _unique assistance won't help- the poison may be too virulent.

I go closer to the boy and sit on a couch by the bedside, steepling my fingers. "Contrary to popular belief, the poison is not my doing. Boy, if I wanted you dead, trust me- you'd be dead. I don't mess around with slow poison- I'm not afraid to show my hand in assassinations."

The boy narrows his eyes, and I start as I finally see their colour. They area beautiful red- not the slightly brownish colour of blood like my own, rather a true ruby hue, and though clouded by fever, a sharp intelligence lurks behind those eyes.

"Perhaps… you did not." he concedes. "Who then, would…poison… a sixteen year old? And more to… the point…" he starts, between the odd cough. "Why are you here… if you didn't kill me?"

"Boy you're not dead yet." I say sharply. He's sixteen? He's small enough to be twelve.

"Stop calling me… that!" he says irritably. "Either my title or my name will suffice."

"I'm afraid, _boy_ I don't _know_ your name, and I bend my knee to no-one, so no titles. And as to why I'm here…" I trail off, expecting him to fill in his name.

He does. "Atemu."

"Atemu…" I echo, rolling the syllables around. A good name. "I'm here to help you. You see, I am in the unique position of being able to save you."

"And how, pray tell…" Another coughing fit, stronger this time. In a second I'm beside him, hitting his back to help him breathe. 'It would not help,' I convince myself. 'for him to die without my at least _offering _my help.' More blood. Damn, I can smell it over the incense now, and Gods take it, it is one of the sweetest scents I've ever inhaled!

If I had less than iron tight control on my instincts…

"Thank you…" he says, taking a leaf out of my book and waiting for me to fill in my name.

I smile slightly. "Akefia." I say, obeying my odd instinct and giving him my True name. That'll likely come back to haunt me.

"Akefia. How, pray tell do you… intend… to help me? They have no… cure for this… poison."

This is where he'll either scream for the guards or be stunned into silence. I rather hope it's the latter- I really don't feel like killing anything at the moment.

"There is no need for a _cure_… when it can be extracted directly from your blood." I say carefully.

"How would you…"

I curl my lips back and he sees my teeth.

"Ah. Give me one... good reason… not to send you… to the Shadows?" Ah! He's a smart one this. He knows the guards wouldn't be able to do anything to me.

"If I suck the poison in your blood, it will not affect me, and you will recover. It is not a painful process. At least, I can make it so. You'll live…" I decide to play my trump card. "And Egypt will not suffer through another Succession."

I see the conflict on his face. "Why would… the Thief King… offer to save… me?"

"I may not like the royals, but that doesn't mean I'd rather bow and scrape to foreigners." I say bluntly. It is true, though a few foreigners would be no more than a nuisance to me- no _real_ danger. "Better the devil you know…"

"Than the devil… you don't." he finishes wearily. "What do you… get out… of… this deal?"

Without hesitation I answer: "Blood-debt." It is the standard thing to ask of a mortal you offer help to- even if you don't really _want_ it. Gold after all, is meaningless to one such as I.

"At the moment, I just don't… want Egypt… to… fall. I'll pay this… Blood Debt." he says, slumping back to his previous reclining position, strenghth apparently spent. "Do as you…must."

I smile slightly. Perhaps the collection of the Debt will not be too terrible after all…

**--------------------------------------------**

'Now, how to go about this…' I wonder. The neck is best, but perhaps the arm so as not to tempt me with arteries?

I study the weary sixteen year-old in front of me. "The neck." he says softly. "If you… take it from my neck… it will… flow faster."

I raise my brows. Really, he must be desperate to offer his neck. I _can _control myself- I know it. So I decide to oblige him. "As you wish, Atemu." I say, inclining my head.

He lifts his head back, allowing me to see his neck. "I will definitely die if I don't allow this… At least… this way…" he says softly, as though trying to reassure himself. "there's a small chance."

I scoff. "Small chance? Please, give me some credit. I've been doing this for a thousand years this night, I know how much I can safely take- and I've got the control to do it too."

There's a faint smile on his face now. "Get it… over with… Akefia."

I move closer to him on the bed and tilt his head at the proper angle. Judging the place to bite, I lean in and lick the skin where I will bite. You see, there's a chemical we secrete in our saliva that can numb our victims so feeding doesn't hurt them- if we so choose.

"What the… hell was _that_ for?" he asks, slight alarm tingeing his voice.

"It's to numb the pain sensors. Hush." I say soothingly. Really, what did he think…?

Oh, I understand. Well, he doesn't need to worry about that. I have a job to do, and I never mix pleasure with business. Though judging from the scent of his blood, this will be just as much pleasure as anything else.

I open my mouth and allow my fangs to extend fully. Carefully I sink them into his neck. I feel the venom in my fangs pump into his neck.

If I'm not careful to suck it out along with the other poison he will become like me. I fix that thought in my mind so as to remember to get not only the poison but my venom out.

Pulling my fangs from his neck, I lay my mouth over the fresh punctures.

He shivers. "You're… cold." But no cough, just an odd pause. It matters not. "It comes with being undead, dear child." I tell him softly before replacing my mouth over the two wounds.

I taste his blood in my mouth, sweet and hot and spicy- but tainted with the taste of the poison. I growl unconsciously at the thought of someone _daring_ to taint such deliciously sweet liquid. I mentally kick myself. I must remember I must _only_ remove the poison- this is not a feeding. Or a siring for that matter either. Though this one would make an excellent addition to our small number.

I close my eyes and focus on the taste. Such blissful abandon- if only for a short time. The taint is weaker now, and I can taste my own venom under it now. Soon it is just my venom and the taint is gone.

I lift my mouth and lick again to re-numb the area. He shivers and I wonder when this became an erotic act, while continuing to remove my venom.

After about another minute I note that he is unconscious from blood-loss now, and he is deathly pale under his tan.

'The venom is all but gone- and he can't lose any more blood.' I rationalize with myself before pulling away.

I lick my lips and tuck his blanket around him, brushing his cheek with the back of my hand.

Fading back into the shadows I smirk. I can't _wait_ to collect the Blood Debt.

"Fare thee well, my Pharaoh. Don't forget…"

Perhaps later I can deal with that disloyal mortal.

After all- I'm too… full at the moment…

**--------------------------------------------**

I thought I felt him brush my cheek and tuck my blankets around me. But he wouldn't have performed such a gesture.

Would he?

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! I'll try and have chapter two up soon for you:)

Please review:D

Ireina


	3. Japan or, Of Miko and Oni

**Into the Darkness 2- Japan  
**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately for me (fortunately for the characters) I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh in any way, shape or form. After all, if I did, there would be so much shonen-ai moments that it would not be at all funny. I do however own the AU of this particular fic, and some of the powers/legends attributed with the vampires in this fic, including the idea of Lords of Darkness.

**Warning: Yaoi/Shonen-Ai! If you don't like, please don't read! Rated for later content, swearing, limes and blood. This is, after all a VAMPIRE fiction. Darkshipping- i.e. Yami and Bakura**

**Flames shall be extinguished with great force because it is bush-fire season and I hate bush-fires. Many Australians do.**

Okay, this chapter is dedicated to my first three reviewers (in order):

Duel-Spirit

Yami no Hitokiri

Eltaris

Ok, and I've just found a story that has similar undertones, and I'd just like you all to know that I've had this story written on paper for several months now, but I've been busy posting Nature's Law, Demonic Tenshi and typing my one-shot.

Just thought I'd let you know.

Anyways , Smile!!

Ireina

* * *

I wander now. Over the many hundreds of years, I somehow managed to find my way to a place the locals call Nippon- the land of the Rising Sun.

I learnt the language quickly- I'd always been a quick study. But I can't help but wish that it had taken _longer_- after all, it's not like I haven't got time.

I'm searching for someone, _anyone_ who can help me. I ask the local priestess, and she tells me 'not to tell anyone' and to 'seek out Amaya.'

Apparently this woman has the ability to help me. I want to know why I have lived as a sixteen-year old for over nine hundred years, and even though the likely cause is the vampire's bite I sustained when I lay dying of poison, I still show no vampiric tendencies.

Perhaps she can tell me.

**-------------------------------------------------**

So I wander. I wander from village to village, and finally I find a woman with stand out colouring- definitely not a native, with long dark red hair and blue eyes. She wears the red- and white garb of what they call a 'miko'- a priestess, and is sweeping the porch of the temple.

"Excuse me ma'am, are you... Amaya?"

"Depends on who's asking and why." she answers, still sweeping the porch of her temple.

"You may call me Atemu, and I need to ask for help. Have you heard of vampires?"

She smiles bitterly at me. "Oh yes, I've heard of them. Why, do you have a problem with one?"

I breathe a sigh of relief. Thank Ra this woman can help. Hopefully...

"I have a problem with the _bite _of one."

Her eyes widen, before she grabs my arm and hurls me with her into the temple. "Were you bitten?"

"Yes."

She frowns. "You aren't a vampire though. How?"

"I had hoped _you_ might know. I was once the Pharaoh of Egypt. That was nine hundred plus years ago."

Her frown deepens. "Nine hundred? Allow me to think a minute. It could have something to do with the poison. Was the bite an attempted Turning? Or feeding?"

How in Ra's name does she know so much about vampires? Fair enough, she's a Holy Priestess, some knowledge is to be expected, but I had never heard that vampires had _poison_.

The thief-king failed to mention _that_ particular piece of information.

"Neither... I think. I was poisoned, and he offered to help me."

"By _sucking_ out the poison? Odd... he must've been an old one to restrain himself thus after drinking the amount required to remove _poison_." she says half-to herself.

Old? What on Earth is she talking about? Perhaps I was in more danger than I thought. Though, I really must wonder exactly _how_ she knows so much. I decide that it would be... prudent to discover _how_ she came to have such an extensive knowledge of vampiric lore.

"If you don't mind my asking, how do you come to know so much about the vampires?"

She glances back to me, a smile of bitterest irony on her face. "Three guesses."

I tilt my head to the side. It _does_ explain her knowledge at least. "You were Turned."

"Well done."

"_That_ explains it. I thought your rather extensive knowledge on the subject odd."

She gives me a strange look. "You don't fear me?"

I laugh. Does she honestly think I could find her fearful? Not only was she kind to me, after talking to (and being bitten by) Akefia, the Thief King... She rather pales in comparison.

"Ah, you were... assisted by the Touzokuou then? Figures." Touzokuou- Thief King in their language.

How does she know this? "Can you read minds then?"

"Oh me? No. But when you showed no fear of me, it logically translated that the one whom you'd spoken to had to have been even _more_ powerful, thus making me seem child-like by comparison."

"But, how did you know it was Akefia?"

She raises an eyebrow. "Akefia? Is that his True name then? 'Tis odd that he gave you his true name. And Touzokuou Bakura _is_ one of the few Lords of Darkness."

I blink. Lords of Darkness?

She must have seen my confusion on my face, for she answers my unspoken question. "Lords are the most powerful of my kind. A... ruling class, if you will."

Ruling class? Explains Akefia's _slight_ air of arrogance.

"If you don't mind, could you perhaps stay here for a while? I'd like to keep an eye on you- besides which, someone with _your_ blood scent would attract vampires and oni like flies to honey."

"I know, several weak vampires attempted to kill me before. But, what in Ra's name are _oni_?"

She raises her brows, as though surprised. That is strange- did she think I was weak merely because of my size? Shadow magic is, after all unaffected by physical attributes.

"I am not going to ask you how you survived. An oni is a monster-like demon. You'll know one when you see it."

**-------------------------------------------------**

A year passed with few disturbances, save for the odd vampire attack.

Tonight is a full moon, the same as it was the night I almost died. Now I think on it, that's rather strange. Because, if my memory serves me right, it was this night, just about a thousand years ago that Akefia 'saved' me.

"Ah!" I clap my hand to my neck, the tiny scars under my fingers almost... burning!

"Amaya-san!" I yell, sitting up.

She comes running, her metallic bladed fans in hand. "What is it? Is there another vampire?"

"The scars... they're _burning_!" I manage to gasp before the world goes hazy, then black.

**-------------------------------------------------**

Hn. It was this night, a thousand years ago that I fed on the child-pharaoh, saving him and invoking Blood Debt in the process.

Damn. I knew I forgot _something_. I never _did_ collect Blood Debt. Ah well, it matters not. The child would be dead by now anyway- Breathers barely live a hundred years after all.

But Gods his blood was sweet!

I frown. What is this? The weak tracking-spell I had placed to keep an eye on the child has... awakened? That should not be. The child should be _dead_ by now!

Perhaps I should... investigate this.

"I'm sorry my dear, I must bid you... _adieu_." I murmur to the woman beside me. I chuckle slightly. It is not as though she can hear me...

I stand and dress in the pale light of the full moon, picking up the discarded clothing on the tatami mats.

Thank Ra he's at least in the same country.

**-------------------------------------------------**

"I don't know what to do! Your body must finally have processed the poison- and your heart's slowing. I think you're dying."

**-------------------------------------------------**

Closer- north now. I must hurry- the heartbeat is too slow- too _laboured._ I must hurry. If he lives yet, I will _not let him die_. After all, he still owes Blood Debt.

**-------------------------------------------------**

"There is only one thing I can think of. Forgive me Atemu."

**-------------------------------------------------**

There! In the miko's place. I push my legs faster, flying over the ground, I enter to see a red-haired woman bent over _my_ Debt! With her.. _fangs_ in his _**neck**_?

I am furious! I am the King- and this impudent _wench_ has the gall to try and take what is rightfully _**mine**_?!

There is an odd hissing in the room and I realise it's coming from me. Heh- it's been a while since I've _hissed_ at someone- no-one's had the guts to try and make me that angry in almost two thousand years.

"He is _my_ prey!" she says, obviously trying to warn me away. "Leave me Turn him!"

I snarl. "You can't Turn him!"

"It is my right to Turn two per century! By _your _laws, _Lord_." she snarls back.

"He owes me Blood Debt. Stand down… Amaya the miko-vampire." Every vampire and Lord worth his or her salt knows of the one miko-turned-vampire who refuses to kill mortals. Living off _animals_ and _**oni**_ for Ra's sake! It's degrading!

Caused a scandal among us, that did.

"Blood…Debt?" she says. I nod and she grudgingly moves away. "If he isn't Turned, he'll die. Your poison is killing him by wearing off- I think it was the only thing keeping him alive all these years." she warns, staying in the room.

Perhaps. But then, if I remove _her_ poison and Turn him myself I will be tied to him as his Sire and Blood Debt will still be owed.

I kneel at his side. This is eerily similar to the way it happened those thousand years ago. I brush a gold lock of hair from his face. He has… decent bone structure. And- is it me or did he age slightly?

He looks about eighteen now. Perhaps I should start now before the process is irreversible.

I place two fingers under his chin and tilt his head up and to the side, exposing his throat.

His eyes open and ruby eyes stare at me- barely lucid but haunted. "Akefia? What are… you doing?" he asks softly.

I start slightly. His voice has deepened. It is still recognisable, but… It is a man's voice now.

"No need to worry Child Pharaoh." I lick his neck in preparation for the bite. It seems you're in trouble again. But then…" The back of my hand caresses his cheek in an echo of my parting gesture the _last_ time I had to save him. "Not a child any more, are you? I won't ask for forgiveness for what I'm about to do. But remember- with this your Debt is doubled."

I open my mouth and the fangs extend.

"I'm an idiot, but I trust you. You didn't kill me lat time, after all." he whispers.

I pause, fangs millimetres from his throat. "You… trust me hm?"

He nods slightly, the barest inch. His trust… That is a prize to relish. But, after the Turning, that will disappear and he'll likely curse my name instead.

After all, we tend to forget everything of our human lives for we live so long, but one of the few things we cannot forget is the excruciating pain of Turning.

Imagine your blood feels as though it is oil that has been set aflame, your whole body is being altered, modified. Your _own heart_ is pumping it through your body, forcing you inch by agonising inch closer to vampire-hood. Once it reaches your heart, it stops beating forever.

Now see if you think you could forget that. Depending on your spiritual energy (e.g. a miko) you could have it even worse because holy power would fight and it would be ten times as painful.

Ah well. I'll still have the Debt to collect… Though his blood won't be nearly so sweet. I shall simply have to relish this last taste of his fresh blood.

The marks that _wench_ had just made are still there, and I sigh, re-sheathing my fangs. First I must remove her poison, before I can Turn him myself. I lay my mouth over the punctures and he shudders.

"What is it?" I murmur against his neck, feeling the pulse against my lips. So warm… so… _alive_.

There's a pause before he responds hesitantly; "I had… forgotten how…_cold_ your lips are."

"I apologise. Now, if I may?"

I begin to suck, and the _taste_! No taint this time, save the slight tinge of poison from Amaya. I close my eyes in ecstasy. Ra, Set and Osiris! I hope I can stop; Turning is difficult enough without having tasted the blood of the one you're Turning.

**-------------------------------------------------**

This, I remember. I feel his cold mouth on my neck and, like last time I shudder. Not from the cold.

Just the sensation.

He asks what the matter is, and I make some vague response. He seems to accept it and begins to suck. I feel my lifeblood leave my neck, though it is not at all painful. Gods, far from it! His tongue darts out, and Ra! I'm fairly sure I'm not supposed to feel so… well… _aroused_ by it!

The blood-loss catches up with me and I loose consciousness.

**-------------------------------------------------**

The Turning… is begun.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed! Please leave a review!

Ireina


	4. Present Day

**Into the Darkness 3- Present Day  
**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately for me (fortunately for the characters) I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh in any way, shape or form. After all, if I did, there would be so much shonen-ai moments that it would not be at all funny. I do however own the AU of this particular fic, and some of the powers/legends attributed with the vampires in this fic, including the idea of Lords of Darkness.

**Warning: Yaoi/Shonen-Ai! If you don't like, please don't read! Rated for later content, swearing, limes and blood. This is, after all a VAMPIRE fiction. Darkshipping- i.e. Yami and Bakura**

**Flames shall be extinguished with great force because it is bush-fire season and I hate bush-fires. Many Australians do.**

This chapter is dedicated to: 

Blue September 

kit kit

Sphymx

lilalou

and last, but definitely not least!

Tragedyluver 

Hope you all enjoy this ep:)

Fanfiction appears to hate me, so if there's a couple of missing punctuation marks, please don't kill me:(

Oh, and I'll try and have the next chappie up soon for you- I really can't wait till I type ep. 5- it's currently my favourite!! 

Smile:D 

Ireina

* * *

Immortality. Not all it's cracked up to be, let me tell you; I've forgotten everything of my life before my Turning.

I lived with my Sire for several hundred years. She was kind and showed me I need not necessarily feed on humans (though with the wonderful human invention of _blood-banks_…)

Though. I _have_ broken that rule several times…

I remember few events, and fewer people. But… I remember _someone_… someone with eyes of a red so deep, but tinged with brown, of a lovely almost _blood_-like hue. I don't remember a name, or even whether they were male of female. I _do_ remember their touch- how could I forget it?

I sigh aloud. I have no companions, for my Sire found another immortal to share her 'life' with. I could have stayed and been welcome, but I would have been a third wheel. I could not intrude on their happiness. So now I wander once more. I've left Japan once or twice, but I always find my way back. I've decided that, perhaps I shall stay here for a little while.

**-------------------------------------------------**

Now, to find a place to live. I have yet to find a town that feels… right. I look at the map in my gloved hands. Domino hm? It seems like a nice enough place. It might just fit the bill. Though the stares I'm receiving are somewhat annoying.

What? Is there something _wrong_ with fingerless gloves? Or is it the leather and chains? (I must say, modern clothing is _comfortable_! I'm lucky that I don't feel the cold though…)

Hn. It doesn't particularly matter. I like this place. Now- where to find an appropriate dwelling? Considering the town's size, and inhabitants, perhaps an apartment would be best?

I hear a faint noise, rather like someone breaking a branch. I _had _been about to dismiss it as yet another mundane background noise (supernatural hearing- you tend to get used to it, and merely _block_ all the noise) but then the scent of blood drifts across on an errant breeze. Breaking bone _can_ sound similar to the breaking of wood, as well I know...

I look around, and I see a park. The smell appears to be wafting in from over there. I groan inwardly. Ra, I'm going to regret this.

**-------------------------------------------------**

I stride swiftly towards the smell, and as I get closer I see a small boy on the ground, arm twisted at an odd angle. A ring of about five youths surround him, kicking the poor child, who is whimpering and trying to curl up into a ball to prevent further damage to his already quite battered body. It apparently had been _his _blood I'd smelt. Right. I _hate_ bullies.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?!" I yell, getting closer. I am within striking distance now, and it is taking all my not inconsiderable self-control to prevent myself from introducing them to a world of hurt. How dare they pick on someone so defenceless!

What? I really hate bullies. They are just lucky it was me who smelt that blood first, and not one of my other… lesser compatriots. "Leave him alone!" I warn.

"Oooh, little punk wannabe thinks he's _tough_! What, he your brother?"

I raise my brows.

"Last person to call me little… Well, at least I _think_ it was him, they had trouble id'ing him you see…." One or two of the cowards blanch and I grin wickedly. "His funeral was last week."

Their eyes widen and they back away from the child. "This ain't over yet, _punk_!" one yells as he almost trips backwards.

I roll my eyes. Honestly, can't they come up with any _other_ insults? Really, creativity has diminished since my day. "Hey, are you all right? Can you stand?" I ask, reaching out a hand.

The child looks up at me. Ra above! I was unaware I had a doppelganger. On closer inspection, however, there are several differences, the main one being the innocent amethyst of his eyes.

"Who… are you?" he asks.

"I'm…" I trail off. Should I give him my true name? Among my kind, although I and my Sire do not have this ability, there are some who are able to pick a thought out of someone's mind like a strand of spaghetti from a bowl. I'd rather not endanger him, but if I give him an alias…

What was their word for 'darkness' again? Oh yes…

"Yami. I am Yami." He takes my hand with his good hand and I carefully pull him up. I hear a hissing from behind me. That doesn't bode well. That blood must've attracted another one.

**-------------------------------------------------**

"Quickly, can you trust me?" I demand. He looks undecided for a minute before nodding.

"Good." I turn my back to him and kneel. "Get on my back."

"But…" He must've caught a glimpse of the other one. Maybe he's worried that running will incite it to chase us?

"Just do it!" I order. We haven't got the time for his worries! If we _don't_ move the other one will definitely attack.

He gets onto my back quickly as he is able, clutching my shoulders with his good arm. "Good." I say. "Don't worry about hurting my throat; just hold on as tightly as you can." With that, I begin to run.

The hiss turns to an angry shout. "Find your own prey! This is my territory! Go hunt somewhere _else_!"

I curse. It really should've realised that I'm different, but I suppose it must be either a fresh Turn or a weak one or it would've definitely sensed what I _really _am. In response, I speed up, now outrunning those minorly useful new transports- 'cars' I think they're called.

It also speeds up. "Erm… Yami?" comes the slightly higher voice of the boy on my back.

"What?"

"What is that… person talking about, and why are we going so fast?"

I don't respond. How am I to answer that? I can just see it now;

"_Oh, don't worry, it's just a vampire out to suck you dry. Just the same old, same old. And guess what? I'm going so fast because, get this, I'm a Lord of Darkness!"_

Oh yes. _**That's **_a definite qualifier for good idea of the month.

And I'm a werewolf. (Yes. That _was_ indeed, sarcasm.)

Perhaps if I get it into a secluded alley, I can deal with this one weak one. The laws do make small allowances for Lords to discipline the weaker vampires who cannot follow the laws after all…

But the boy… I'll have to deal with that issue later. I'll deal with this annoying mosquito following us before I worry about him.

**-------------------------------------------------**

I begin to spiral, hoping to throw it off without attacking, heading towards the badly lit alley between a boutique and an occult shop.

Rather ironic if you think on it.

Unfortunately, it follows. "Damn he's persistent." I mutter. "Oh well, nothing for it, I'll have to fight it."

"_**Fight**__ it?!_" the child panics.

Ah, the alley. I move backwards, and as I draw it further into the alley away from any prying eyes (secrecy is paramount to the survival of my species- it is why the laws were created in the first place) keeping my eyes on the creature in front of me as I do so. I let go of the child and he slips smoothly to the ground.

"Get into that corner." I warn and I begin to unleash the simple glamour that keeps my slightly more pointed than normal teeth (that become full fangs when I feed), abnormally white skin (that was currently glowing lightly where the light hit it) and my aura hidden.

Obediently the boy scrambles to the corner, cradling his injured arm, eyes widening. "V…vamp…"

"Vampire." the other creature finishes.

"You are." I correct, gathering the shadows to me. "I… on the other hand…"

It recoils with a hiss. Good. It _should_ be scared- this one shouldn't even be attacking in broad daylight, much less a child, who is _sure_ to be missed.

With a twisted smile I attack. The only way to kill a true Lord of Darkness like myself is to rip the body apart and burn it to ashes. Even then you must scatter the ashes to the winds to be sure, lest they somehow manage to re-form.

A lower vampire however… well. Stake through the heart, decapitation. Preferably both, though either will do fine, and the only_ sure _way/s to make certain they don't come back to annoy you later.

I pin it to the ground, my sharply filed nails at his throat.

"Don't Lord! Please! I… I will never attack in daylight again!"

"You're right." I agree calmly, ripping his head off. "You won't."

I stand, dark black liquid dripping from my nails. "How messy." I state irritably. Damn, that'll stain my nails for at _least _a week.

I turn to the boy. "Sorry about that." I say, smiling faintly.

His only response is to stand and cautiously come closer. "If you're not a vampire…"

I quirk an eyebrow, shaking the black liquid from my hand. "Yes…"

"What _are_ you? If you'll excuse my…" He winces. His arm must really hurt, I note. "Lack of knowledge on the subject." he finishes.

I smile secretly. "I'll tell you later. What is your name?"

"Yugi."

"Come here, I'll take you to the hospital." I say, holding out my hand (now _finally_ free of the liquid.)

He frowns. I can practically _see _his thoughts on his face. Don't worry- I wouldn't undo all that hard work you know."

"I suppose…" he says, taking my hand. At least he's not a stupid one. Perhaps _he_ can help me find suitable accommodation.

Maybe he even knows the person from my memories.

Who am I kidding; they'd have to have been dead for over a thousand years by now. Unless they were one of _my kind_… Which I doubt.

**-------------------------------------------------**

I pick him up and race in the direction the map had said the hospital was in. Hm. Thank Ra for my excellent short-term memory. I suppose it's to make up for loosing my long-term memory.

Apparently Yugi had had a broken arm (obviously), several cracked ribs and various cuts and bruises. Nothing too severe, once they'd set his arm they wanted to keep him overnight _'just for observation'_

So I… er… _persuaded_ them to release him early. After all, if another vampire came after the child, nothing the humans could do would protect him.

As it would seem, they, like those bullying thugs from the park also thought I was Yugi's brother. That was likely the only reason they had to release him into my care. But really, I was secretly disappointed they didn't check my story. Security has also gone down I must assume.

I asked: "Would your parents mind if you stayed with me? If another vampire turns up, they'll be in danger too. And it would be unlikely that one didn't run with a coven, they tend to join up for better hunting."

"My parents are dead." he says shortly. "I live with my grandpa, but I've been saving up for a deposit on an apartment."

I start. An _apartment_ at such a young age? I must've voiced this thought, for he gives a weak parody of a smile and says; "I'm eighteen this year. Don't look it though, do I?"

Eighteen hm? "No, you don't. But then, I don't look my age either…" Am I _supposed_ to say that I'm over two thousand years old and still counting?

"You're what? I know you're _some_ form of vampire, so you've got to be old…"

Hm. I'd quite forgotten he knew about that. "I think I'm about two thousand and nineteen years old."

That sounds about right. I'd been one thousand and nineteen approximately for some strange reason when I was Turned, and it's been about another thousand years since then…

"Well, you should probably just say you're nineteen for now. No-one's likely to take _that_ well- if they even believe you that is." Yugi says thoughtfully.

I smile. This person will make rather a good friend, even if he _is _mortal.

**-------------------------------------------------****  
**

**  
**

How is it that a thousand years have passed so quickly? That _woman_ hid _my_ Sired! From _**me**_!

I've caught whiffs of rumors about here and there, but _each fucking time_ I've lost him! Really, I haven't the _slightest _idea why I'm so attached save the fact that Amaya has insulted my pride. I don't _care _about the child- pharaoh. Just about the fact she's hiding him from me.

Though, I really must stop calling him that- he's not a child anymore… When I Turned him, he'd _definitely_ grown into his exotic looks. But his eyes…

They hadn't changed. And I'm glad for that- eyes _that_ lovely are rare, especially in men.

Hold on- I called his eyes… _lovely_?

Hn. Doesn't matter. He still owes me Blood Debt. I can explore _that_ particular avenue later. First I'm going to have to find him. The damn tracking spell hasn't activated since I Turned him, but that's to be expected as there's not much that can put a Lord of Darkness into danger- even a freshly Turned one.

I slam my fist into the wall, which only crumbles slightly. I mustn't be _really_ mad yet.

A child turns to me, eyes wide in fear. I give him a glare. Damn kids. Can't keep their noses out of other people's business.

The child scurries off like a cockroach and I widen my eyes. The spell is sending huge waves of danger signals at me. The only thing that could cause so much of a reafction after so long lying dormant is…

"Slayer…" I hiss. Humanity's answer to the vampire- _both _races. A human with the unnatural strenghth and magical resistance required to be able to, well _slay_ Lords like our lesser cousins the vampires with a mere stake to the heart or possibly decapitation.

Tentatively I reach down the spell connection for a general location. Hm. The boy's been wandering again. He's back in Japan, somewhere to the…

"North-east." I mutter. If I'm right, somewhere around… "Fuck." I swear. He's in Domino. Damn Atemu, he _always_ manages to get himself into trouble!

Car's out, bus as well, both are _much _too slow. Train perhaps? That Shinkansen _might _be fast as me- and I need to save my own strength if there really _is _ a slayer.

With that decided, I begin to make my way toward the station. That child will not come to harm while I exist.

At least- not until he's repaid his Debt.

**-------------------------------------------------**

"So, Yugi?"

"Mmmhmm?"

"Where's a good area to live? I don't mind prices and such. I want the best while I'm living here."

Yugi quirks an eyebrow at me. "Price is no object hm?"

I smile. "No, when you've lived as long as I have, these things just accumulate." I say, gesturing to my one concession to vanity- a gold arm-band inscribed with several hieroglyphs.

"I suppose they _would_. How about this district? It's one of the nicest tones in town and I've heard that there's a vacancy in one of these buildings around here. Grandpa suggested it, but it was a _little_ out of my price-range." Yugi says vaguely, sweeping a hand around him.

That's worrying. The pain from that arm must _really_ be affecting him- he sounds much too vague for my liking.

I'll have to give him a painkiller once we get a place to stay.

"How about that one?" I point at random. It's an odd building made of some dark coloured stone.

At least it fits my alias…

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed! Please review:D

Ireina


	5. Encountering Akefia

**Into the Darkness 4- Encountering Akefia  
**

* * *

**  
**

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately for me (fortunately for the characters) I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh in any way, shape or form. After all, if I did, there would be so much shonen-ai moments that it would not be at all funny. I do however own the AU of this particular fic, and some of the powers/legends attributed with the vampires in this fic, including the idea of Lords of Darkness.

**Warning: Yaoi/Shonen-Ai! If you don't like, please don't read! Rated for later content, swearing, limes and blood. This is, after all a VAMPIRE fiction. Darkshipping- i.e. Yami and Bakura**

**Flames shall be extinguished with great force because it is bush-fire season and I hate bush-fires. Many Australians do.**

**  
**

**-------------------------------------------------**

Hey everyone! I'm soooo sorry I haven't updated in awhile- it was exam week at school and I needed to study for my exams. ( I do Physics, Chemistry, Biology, Maths B and year twelve level Japanese for electives, if that helps explain anything.) Fanfiction decided it hated me today, so it played a little 'Let's make ALL her text bold and underlined for no random reason' so if something seems like it should be bold, then imagine it is, ok? I'm not really sure how that happened, but as it's 12.30 in the AM here, I really don't feel like going through and re-bolding all my stuff, k?

This chapter is dedicated to:

Sphymx- Trust me, chapter five is going to be... interesting ;)

Tragedyluver

kit-kit

And my newest reviewer-

XxAnimeFelinexX

Hope you all enjoy the story!

Smile:D

Ireina.

* * *

As it happened, there was indeed a vacant apartment in the dark building. I am currently looking around and inspecting our prospective 'home'. Large windows allow the mellow afternoon light onto the immaculate tatami that cover the floor. Apart from the tatami, the whole apartment was Western-style, which in itself was very odd. Nice, but odd nonetheless. 

******-------------------------------------------------**

"There are two bedrooms, each with a lock. Only one bathroom, but as it has a lock, that shouldn't be too huge a problem for you. A very modern kitchenette over here with all the mod-cons. Fully installed burglar alarms and smoke detectors… Sir?" the real-estate agent trails off confusedly.

At some point during this spiel, I have knelt, and I peel back the tatami in the centre of the living room.

"What are you doing?" Really now, what does it _look_ like? But _that_ now… Hm.

"We'll take it." I say firmly, replacing the tatami and standing.

"Wouldn't you care to see the rest…?"

"If he says its fine, I'm sure it's fine. Just… don't let's argue." Yugi says, spreading his hands, palms up in a placating gesture.

I smile. "Give the contract and details to this woman." I say, handing him a card and cheque. "She'll deal with the rest. Yugi, do you have furniture that needs to be moved in?"

"Nope. A couple of personal things, but I'd feel bad taking stuff from Jii-chan anyway."

I clap my hands in a rare display of glee. This'll be fun! I enjoy shopping in the modern-day markets. There is such an array of different things, and there are so many different people too. It is not only a way to get things you need, but a good way to gain an understanding of human nature.

"Then let's go furniture-shopping."

The real-estate agent gave me a weak smile and said, "I'll just leave you two to it then. Here are your keys. Enjoy!"

With that, the woman left.

"Do you mind if we go to my house first, before we go shopping? I'd like to get some painkillers and introduce you to Jii-chan so he knows where I am."

I nod. "Fair enough." After all, I'd be worried if my grand-child disappeared too. If I could still _have_ offspring.

"Would you like me to carry you? We'll be faster." I say. After all, the sooner we've got furniture and everything the better.

He nods, and I step forward, grab him and we leave. I follow his directions and soon we stand in front of a small shop- the Kame Game Shop according to the sign.

**-------------------------------------------------**

"Jii-chan! I'm home!" Yugi calls, entering the shop. I follow him into the place, before hissing. Blood had been spilt, and there was the smell of fresh venom in it.

"Yu…gi…" comes a weak voice from the direction of the sickeningly sweet odour. "Don't…"

Said boy's eyes widen and he calls out frantically;

"Jii-chan? Where are you?" He runs into the adjoining room, and I follow him. An old man is lying on the floor, with a light blonde head leant over his neck.

"No closer!" I hiss, grabbing Yugi's uninjured wrist. "He's a vampire." Actually, I believe he may be a Lord- but there's really no time to explain the difference to the little one.

"But that's _my grandfather_!" Yugi yells, and the blonde turns.

"Ah, the Slayer's son. At last! And… _who_ are _you_?" comes a gravelly, masculine sounding voice.

I jump. "Slayer? Yugi… _what's__ going on_?!" I demand. This _child_ is a Slayer? If he is, then I am well and truly screwed.

"Didn't he tell you? That boy is a Slayer- it's in his _blood_" says the sandy-haired vampire, chuckling at his pun. "Untrained, so I thought I'd best eliminate him before he becomes trained."

"_**Marik!** _Restrain yourself! It's still daylight, and we can't afford discovery, _remember_?" came a darkly elegant voice from behind me.

I spin, nose filled with a familiar scent. _But I can't place it! _ Leaning against the door-frame is a shadowed figure, tall and slenderly built, arms crossed over their chest.

"Hello to you too, Atemu." he (for that voice _surely_ belonged to a male) said lightly, unfolding himself and moving forwards so as to be standing in the blood-red light from the setting sun.

His hair, even tinted with red was a snowy curtain that fell just to his waist. He looked up, and I felt a jolt. His eyes were the bloody-red hue of the individual who stalked my dreams. But still…

"Who are you, and how do you know my true name?" I demand.

Just because his eyes evoke odd remnants of an even odder sensation doesn't mean I'm not going to be suspicious.

His eyes widen in slight surprise. "Why, child Pharaoh! I'm _awfully_ hurt that you don't recognise me!" he drawls, swiftly covering all traces of his surprise.

Wait a moment- I remember being called as such by someone… A name tickles at the edges of my mind and I speak it. "Akefia…?" I say, testing the word on my tongue. It sounds… right.

He inclines his head.

**-------------------------------------------------**

"While this little reunion is touching, can I inquire why you feel the need to interrupt my feeding? Bakura, you of all people should know the _law_ regarding that."

"Atemu, take the child." the white-haired vampire ordered quietly.

I narrow my eyes. I don't usually take kindly to being ordered around, but this does make sense. He is obviously older than I- an ancient one. Much better equipped to deal with the other Lord.

I feel an odd nudge against my mind./ _You must find a haven in which to hide with the child. I'll be along shortly. /_ What? How can I hear someone _else's_ voice in my head?

//_Akefia?//_

The other vampire smiled almost imperceptibly

/_Who else?/_ came the silent question.

"Yami, what the hell is going on? _Why_ did that white-haired man just call you Atemu?" asks Yugi sharply, distracted for a brief time from the sad image of his grandfather lying there on the ground.

"Come, I'll explain later." I wonder if I can send mental images as well. Then Akefia would be able to find the place. And if this child truly _is _a Slayer, one drop of his blood ought to trigger _that…_

**-------------------------------------------------**

What is this? The child-pharaoh does not remember me? I feel a thin stab of… something lance through my chest. I, of course, dismiss it immediately, though unfortunately, I am unable to prevent my eyes widening. I must hope that Marik didn't see that. If he thinks I'm going soft…

"Why, child Pharaoh! I'm _awfully_ hurt that you don't recognise me!" If I brazen it out, perhaps Marik won't pay heed to my earlier slight lapse in composure.

As I speak, the ch- Wait. I can't very well keep calling him a child anymore. The Pharaoh starts, appearing to remember the nickname.

"Akefia?"

Ah, it has been a long while since I've been called that. Even longer since I've heard it from _his _lips. I incline my head, acknowledging the use of my name.

"While this little reunion is touching, can I inquire why you feel the need to interrupt my feeding? Bakura, you of all people should know the _law_ regarding that."

I roll my eyes inwardly. Of course I know the Ra-damned laws, I instituted them. He, however is the one that has conveniently forgotten the laws regarding daytime feeding- and feeding on people who will be noticed if they go… missing.

"Atemu, take the child." He narrows his eyes as though contemplating whether to obey for a minute. Really, now is not the best time to become a rebel. I reach along the bond created when I Turned him, and, not really expecting the bond to be open after being closed to me for over a thousand years, and nudge his mind.

Ah! The block is lifting. Perhaps because he's starting to remember/_You must find a haven in which to hide with the child. I'll be along shortly./_

_//Akefia?//_

He appears surprised. Didn't he _know_ about the bond? Amaya must have somehow blocked it without his knowledge! No _wonder _I couldn't contact him! How_ **dare**_ she interfere!

/_Who else?/_

He doesn't answer, but swiftly exits with the child. I sigh. I had only _just _found him too.

Ah well.

-------------------------------------------------

"Marik, you know the rules. We cannot kill in daylight! And your choice of victim was poor- he'll be missed you fool! What if the humans discover venom in his veins, hm? They're surely to be suspicious of a body completely drained of blood, with puncture marks in the neck as it is at any rate! But if they are to perform any investigation on his body and discover the venom in his tissue, they are sure to start a hunt for us! With modern technology, humans don't have to be Slayers to kill Lords anymore, fool!"

"He was a Slayer." says the sandy-haired vampire offhandedly. "And while we're at it… Who's the other one? Don't tell me you actually Turned that child-pharaoh you used to worry about? Why would you do_ that_?"

Well I never! I didn't _worry_ about him If I ever held any form of… concern, it was only that he stay alive long enough to repay his Debt. And, though I do not show it, his statement startles me. Why _did _I Turn him? I could have just let him die.

The image of his face gaunt and hollow, tanned skin dulled, greying and cold with his eyes- his ruby eyes dull, lifeless and staring dances before my eyes and my insides clench.

By the Gods! What is this sorcery! I can't be _affected_ by the idea of the _Pharaoh _dying. I've seen so many other dead bodies, (and created a few too), so why does the idea of _his _make me want to rip someone apart?

No matter.

**-------------------------------------------------**

"That is of no concern to you. It is quite within my rights to Turn two per century." I remind him. "But _you_ however are the one who has broken our laws." I purr, stretching my long-nailed fingers before me as though examining them for dirt. "Do you really need me to remind you to keep them?" I ask softly, glancing side-ways at him.

"You aren't allowed to kill me- 'tis against the law to kill another of your own kind, _remember_?" the other says, fear starting to creep into his voice. Oh, but you haven't heard the _rest_, dear boy.

"I am Touzokuou Bakura, Thief-King of Ancient Egypt, titled both Light-Slayer and Lord of the Evening- also named Lord of Lords- King of all our kind, _both_ vampires and Lords of Darkness, through both power and age. I have existed for over three thousand years. You are not even over a _century_, and you are _my_ subject. Do _not_ presume to tell me what I can and can not do." I say in a soft, but deadly tone. That tone has foreshadowed the final death for many a challenger before his parents even _thought_ of conceiving him.

Taking slow, measured steps towards him as I speak, I have to smirk. Ha! He is backed against the wall, with no way of escape.

Time, I think to call in one of my more… _obscure_ talents. I lean in further, slowly un-doing the tight bonds holding this power back. A light aura rises around me, promising dark pleasure of the night. About this much should do. I only need a small portion after all. Re-binding the rest of my power, I move into his space.

I lean in, till my lips are just before his, and raise my hand to his cheek, nails accidentally scratching the other vampire.

Barely audibly, he moans.

"Hm. Whatever is the matter?" I ask in a purposely low pitched and seductive tone. Oh, I know _exactly_ what the matter is. The combination of the Compulsion Aura (even such a weak one) and my purposeful actions are beginning to affect his body. Soon he'll be unable to control himself and he will _beg _to come to my bed.

Not that I'll allow him of course. A brief image of wide ruby eyes enters my mind and flushed and sweaty tanned skin. Mmm. Perhaps that Aura's affecting me too.

He nuzzles his cheek into the caress of my hand, pale lavender eyes dilatedly fixed on mine. "Nhmmn…"

"Oh really. That's become a word now, hm?" I tease dryly. I run my other hand down the side of his waist to rest at his hip-bone and at this he moans loudly.

I think I've proven my point. I remove my hand from his cheek and he grabs it. "Mhm, _please_…"

This is becoming rather tedious now. I rein in the Compulsion Aura and speak.

"Do you understand now? I can compel you to do _anything._ I can summon and force you to do anything I wish, just the same way you would a mortal. I could have had you in my bed tonight, and you would have begged for it and then grovelled for more. Do _not_ make the mistake of crossing me again." I say calmly, stepping back and walking confidently from the room.

Now to find Atemu.

The image from before returns for a repeat performance- this time with sound effects. I close my eyes.

Tonight I can foresee having trouble sleeping.

But _Ra_, it'll be worth it. As long as these are the sort of images in my mind.

* * *

Let us just say that the next chappie is my favourite one so far... 

And that I shall be explaining Bakura's comment on the Compulsion Aura affecting him too... ;)

Remember- Reviews make me a very happy authoress (and they remind me to get my butt moving when I forget to update... --;)

Smile:D

Ireina


	6. The Slayer's Circle

**Into the Darkness 5- The Slayer's Circle.  
**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately for me (fortunately for the characters) I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh in any way, shape or form. After all, if I did, there would be so much shonen-ai moments that it would not be at all funny. I do however own the AU of this particular fic, and some of the powers/legends attributed with the vampires in this fic, including the idea of Lords of Darkness. 

**Warning: Yaoi/Shonen-Ai! If you don't like, please don't read! Rated for later content, swearing, limes and blood. This is, after all a VAMPIRE fiction. Darkshipping- i.e. Yami and Bakura**

**Flames shall be extinguished with great force because it is bush-fire season and I hate bush-fires. Many Australians do.**

**-------------------------------------------------**

Ok, I must grovel for all my readers' forgiveness, as I had completely forgotten about this. I only remembered because my beta (and best friend) rang me up and kicked my butt for not uploading in awhile. What made it worse was that she did it in a nice way... sweatdrops

Anyways, sorry for the long wait, and as usual, this chapter is dedicated to my lovely reviewers:

Tragedyluver- Thank you again:D

Sphymx- Thanks for that, I think I did ok on the exams lol!

kit-kit-You'll find out in this chapter what Bakura does... ;)

Eltaris- Of course Atemu's not going to let Bakura hurt Yugi! I'm not _that_ mean.

And, another new reviewer... drumroll

Shadow Cat17- I'm loving your penname! I'm also glad you read this as well!

Heheh- I'm a little dramatic 'cause I was baking pattycakes today and I think I had a little too many... Can anyone say... SUGAR RUSH?

Anyways, Enjoy!!

Ireina :D

* * *

Akefia. Those eyes… they finally have a name and face to attach them to. I turn the name over and over inside my head. 

"Yami."

I snap back to reality. Did I really space out that badly just then? How long was the young one calling me?

"Yes?"

"You can put me down now."

Ah. I'd forgotten he was still on my back. Damn Akefia! He'd best hurry if he doesn't want to be locked outside of the Circle.

Another nudge brushes my mind. Opening the connection, I ask: _//Akefia? Are you well? Hurry- I'm closing the Circle.//_

_/…Fine…I'm fine./ _Akefia's mental voice trails off. /_Where do I find you Atemu? I must speak with you./_

I mentally create an image of our building and attempt to 'send' it at him. _//Apartment 8A//_ I tell him.

/_Ah!/ _He sounds surprised. /_You learn quickly, Pharaoh./_

Hm. I already knew that.

/_I'll be there shortly. You're not too far away, actually./ _he finishes, breaking the connection.

I frown and shake my head. He sounded awfully distracted.

**-------------------------------------------------**

"Yami, I get the feeling you've not been completely honest with me. Your name's not really Yami, is it?"

"No, my true name is Atemu. I don't really remember much of my life before I was Turned- not many of us do- so there's really not much point asking me about it." I tell him bluntly, hoping to head off the question he was definitely going to ask, judging from my experience of human nature.

I _really_ don't feel like explaining right now… Though I am not truly lying, I honestly don't remember much at all- barely anything actually...

"And did you know the white-haired man- sorry, white-haired _vampire_ back there?"

"You could say he knows me. After all- I _am_ his Sire. And it's _**Lord**_, not _vampire,_ Slayer's Child."

My eyes widen. "You aren't my Sire! Amaya…"

His eyes go cold, yet still somehow seem to burn with an icy fury. "That _**woman**_ has done naught but interfere since this whole mess began. A thousand years ago you were dying. Because you owed me Blood Debt, I had a tracking spell on you. This activated (to my eternal surprise) and I came to find you. You were so close to death that the only way left to save you was to Turn you. I agreed for her to look after you while I took care of some brief errands. When I came back, you were both gone, and the bond was masked. She hid you from me and for a thousand years I haven't stopped searching. You owe me double Blood Debt now, and I am not leaving your presence again till I collect."

Yugi looks from my stunned face, to Akefia's finely boned features, coldly arrogant and angry before looking back to mine. "While that's all well and good, Yami wants to activate some… 'Circle of Protection' thingummy-whatsit and apparently you need to come in if you don't want to be locked outside of it."

**-------------------------------------------------**

I am not really listening though, because I am still stuck on what this other Lord of Darkness has just told me.

Amaya lied to me? Impossible….

but…

I know that Siring is supposed to create a magical bond and…

I could never speak to Amaya the way Akefia spoke with me when we were in the room with that blonde Lord.

**-------------------------------------------------**

"Circle of Protection?" Akefia says in a sharp tone of voice. "And who in Ra's name is this Yami character?"

"Something like that. And Yami is the name that _he_ gave me. Atemu or something I think you said his name was?" Yugi answers, pointing at me.

Akefia gives me an appraising look, before his face gains a slightly absent quality and he nods. "Ah." and steps into the room.

As soon as he enters, I snap from my semi-dazed state and beckon to the young one; "Yugi, come here."

He does, and swiftly I rip up the tatami mat I had been examining earlier, exposing the runic hexagram shape drawn over a Celtic cross that had been carved into the wooden flooring.

I see Akefia's eyes widen slightly out of the corner of my eye and I pull Yugi's arm to me, nicking his wrist with the talon-like nail of my forefinger before he has a chance to object.

I shake his wrist and a drop if his blood falls onto the intricate circle, hoping that the older Lord can deal with the temptation of freshly shed blood.

The Circle lights up with an eerie pale pink light and expands to the walls, whereupon the light then spreads onto the walls, doors and windows before seemingly _sinking_ into them and disappearing with not a hint of any supernatural occurrence ever having happened.

**-------------------------------------------------**

"That was a surprise." Yugi says wryly, examining the small cut in his wrist.

"How did you know that that was a _protective_ circle, Atemu? And what the proper trigger was?" Akefia asks, kneeling to trace the outermost edge of the indented circle with his delicate-seeming fingertips.

"I lived with a miko with a grudge against vampires-slash-Lords-slash-oni for a thousand years- knowing protective rituals was a standard thing- even if I couldn't perform them properly." I say, smiling slightly at the memory of my stern red-headed taskmistress.

"If she had a grudge against vampires- _why_ were you living with her?" Yugi asks in a stunnedly disbelieving voice.

"Long story, _don't _ask. I barely remember myself."

Akefia arises smoothly, running a slender hand through his wild white hair, before examining his hand and frowning.

He shot me an odd look, then looked back to his hand, then back at me.

"What? Is there something on my face?" I ask shortly. Really, those looks are making me rather uneasy. He's looking at me as though…

Oh.

I widen my eyes.

Well. _**That's**_ something of a shock.

**-------------------------------------------------**

I hadn't used the Compulsion Aura since long before I'd even _heard_ of Atemu, and it would seem that I'd forgotten the Ra-damned side-effects.

What, you didn't think, unlimited powers of seduction and compulsion had a downside?

At any rate, depending on how powerful an Aura you use, it temporarily increases the user's… _drive_. It can also bring out your innermost hidden fantasies/desires at the same time in some cases.

Meaning that you spend however many hours (perhaps even a day or more if you used a strong one), with a strong, semi-insatiable craving. Hence the reason few Lords used it extensively- the price was usually too high, considering that without the Aura, none of those weak bumblers could seduce a tea-kettle.

It has a sort-of… re-charge period, you might say, so most of them were left to deal with the cravings however else they could until it wore off.

And damn it all, I'd forgotten just how… _**pretty**_ that Pharaoh is!

This can't end well… The Aura would appear to have…

Ah well, it is just as well I'm not like most of those idiots… With that, I allow a seductive smirk to form on my face…

**-------------------------------------------------**

Yugi looks from me to Akefia. "I'm going to check what's here to sleep on. The agent said the previous owners had left some things behind."

I hear him leave, but I don't see him, my eyes are fixed warily on Akefia's.

His face settles into a languid smirk, eyes half-lidded. "Well, Atemu. You've certainly… matured." he says, voice matching his air of lazy seduction. With that, I feel his eyes run up and down my body, pretty much caressing me with his gaze.

Fuck. (And yes, I do know that I have yet to swear, but in this case… with another Lord looking at me as though he'd like nothing better than to pull off my clothes, well. I feel it is definitely merited.)

He's eyeing me off as though I'm something to… well… _eat_.

"Atemu, whatever is the matter?" he purrs and I can't prevent the shiver that racks my frame at the sound of his low-pitched, intimate tone. "Your 'breathing'- it sounds so shallow! I could swear that your heart was actually beating! Rather quickly too, if you ask me." As he speaks, he slinks forward smoothly, licking his lips.

Not good. Definitely not… "Nngh…" I moan softly as the backs of his knuckles brush my cheek, and I back away.

"Hm. Your eloquence has waned over the years, Atemu."

Not _my _fault I can't seem to think clearly when you touch me.

Again he advances, and I keep backing away, until I feel the wall against my back. I curse at myself. How could I be so incredibly _dense_ as to allow myself to be caught between a wall and a… well, quite _**literally **_a '_hard_ place'.

One of the abnormally pointy teeth that mark him as a vampire of some form is peeking over his lip as he gives a wide smirk. He's realised he's got me exactly where he wants me.

Akefia presses the length of his body against mine, snaking an arm around my waist, and I feel the hardness of him against my own not entirely soft manhood.

Leaning down slightly, he whispers in my ear; "Why do you seem to be frightened of me, Pharaoh? I can sense you, and I _know_ that you find my touch pleasing…"

He reaches up with the hand not resting on my waist and runs the very tips of his fingers over the tiny raised bumps of skin that mark where his fangs entered my neck. "Are you afraid I'll hurt you?" he asks softly.

**-------------------------------------------------**

No, I'm not afraid of that. Somewhere in my mind, I had already acknowledged the impossibility of that.

He lightly kisses my neck, no more than a brush of lips over my flesh and I shiver.

_That_, Akefia.

That is what I fear.

**-------------------------------------------------**

_/You should know by now that I'd never hurt you needlessly./ _he sends mentally, and I feel his thoughts wind themselves intimately around my own in a way akin to the way his body is wound about mine.

I have _got_ to stop this. I've only known him for a few _hours_ (not counting the thousands of years I'd _supposedly_ known him before.)

There is _**no way**_ I'm going to let him have his way with me _that _quickly.

He'll learn I'm not that easy to seduce.

"Akefia, please…" I gasp, hoping he'll catch my drift. He looks up, and my not-necessary (but habitual) breath stops as I see the heated expression in his half-lidded eyes.

"Are you… _pleading_ with me, Atemu?" he asks playfully, stroking his fingers down the line of my jaw, tilting my chin towards him.

I close my eyes. Don't look, don't look, don't look… I chant to myself. "Please… _don't._" His grip tightens for an instant before relaxing, as though trying not to spook me.

His thoughts however, twine themselves even more possessively around mine.

"Don't _what_, dear boy?" he asks silkily.

"We shouldn't…be… doing this…" I manage to somehow gasp out in a strangled tone. You see, his hands were still moving over my body. It is… somewhat distracting to say the least.

"Perhaps not." he acquiesces, before finally kissing me roughly. "But I've never much cared what I 'shouldn't' do." he finishes intensely, cupping my cheek in his surprisingly soft hand.

I lick my lips, tasting the fluid seeping from the grazes his sharp teeth- not yet fangs, but not entirely normal either- had left as well as just the simple taste of _him._

And that is the taste that undoes the last of my self control.

**-------------------------------------------------**

"Stuff this." I growl, leaning in and feathering kisses up his neck. His skin is as cold as mine and smooth and perfect against my lips, as though I'm kissing a marble statue.

His thoughts convey a sense of delighted pleasure to mine before releasing their stranglehold slightly. He arches his neck and lets out a little sound.

"Mm, you've no idea how _good _that is." he groans, slipping back into ancient Arabic.

"I could hazard… a guess." With that, I lick from the hollow at the base of his throat, up the side of his neck, stopping just under his ear before nipping softly, so as not to mar the perfection of his skin as I lightly move my hips against his, pushing both our erections together.

"Ra above, Atemu, don't start something you don't want to finish." he warns, apparently lucid for a brief moment. "I may not be able to control myself."

Why, at what point did I say I _don't _want to finish it?

**-------------------------------------------------**

Fucking. Hell. I think I may have brought him around. _**Gods!**_ The haze of desire brought on by the Compulsion Aura dissipates for a second as he ever so gently nips the skin under my ear, and I feel a strange sense of guilt. Originally, he'd wanted no part in this, and he would likely regret it if he went any further with me.

I feel his hips rub against mine, and a sensation very much like fire rockets up my body at the sensation of his hardness against mine.

I must at least _try_ to warn him, else I may do something we'll _both _regret. I have no intention of pushing him away because of some stupid incident that was caused by lack of control.

"Ra above, Atemu, don't start something you don't want to finish." I say, half-pleading half-warning.

The Pharaoh merely looks up at me, and by the gods it takes all my not inconsiderable strength of will not to rip off our clothes and take him there against the wall.

"And what, Akefia, would you do if I _did_?" he inquires softly.

Did I hear that right? Obviously our minds are even more intertwined than I'd thought, for he answers my unspoken question.

"You heard right." he whispers, and places an innocently chaste kiss against my lips.

Fucking. Hell.

I lace my fingers into the smaller male's hair, cradling the back of his head and deepening the kiss, turning it from chaste to heated.

Unfortunately, I had forgotten about the Slayer-child.

"_**Yami?**__**"**_

I could really go for a light _**meal**_ right about now.

* * *

There y'all go! Hope you liked, and stay tuned for chapter 6! (which I'm still kinda... sorta... handwriting... Blame the rabid plotbunnies that have been attacking me!) 

Please review!

Smile!

:D

Ireina


	7. Consequences of Discovery

**Into the Darkness 6- Consequences of Discovery.  
**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately for me (fortunately for the characters) I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh in any way, shape or form. After all, if I did, there would be so much shonen-ai moments that it would not be at all funny. I do however own the AU of this particular fic, and some of the powers/legends attributed with the vampires in this fic, including the idea of Lords of Darkness.

**Warning: Yaoi/Shonen-Ai! If you don't like, please don't read! Rated for later content, swearing, limes and blood. This is, after all a VAMPIRE fiction. Darkshipping- i.e. Yami and Bakura**

**Flames shall be extinguished with great force because it is bush-fire season and I hate bush-fires. Many Australians do.**

**-------------------------------------------------  
**

Okay, here's part 6 for you all! As always, dedicated to my lovely reviewers! (in no particular order)

lilalou- (Don't worry- I knew about that, and I've fixed it this chapter- he was in shock, and was being kept busy, so he didn't get a chance to think about it.)

Shadow Cat17

Ketsueki-Ken (Yay! New reviewer:D)

Tragedyluver

kit-kit

lynnwoo (Another new reviewer!)

Nusku (Latest reviewer! XD)

**-------------------------------------------------  
**

Hope you all enjoy! Oh, and I'm back to school, so be prepared for slow updates, k? My beta will kick my butt for not letting her go over this yet, but it wasn't finished when she asked so... Yeah.

Smile!

Ireina

* * *

Damn that child. If he hadn't interrupted I would have been able to remove the remnants of this damned Compulsion Aura- and it would've been _good_ too.

"What the _hell_ are you two _doing_?" he asks. Is that child _blind_ or is he really that stupid?

Carefully Atemu disentangles his limbs from mine and slips from my grasp.

"It is nothing. Did you find anything?"

Nothing? I can't help but feel a slight disappointment. Am I really that forgettable to him?

/_No, you aren't. But the little one does not need to know that_./ Ah. Our minds are still _that_ entwined. I do not know _what_ possessed my thoughts to have done that.

Atemu follows Yugi from the room and I watch him as he walks. 'Oh yes, _that_ was what possessed them.' I think as my body heats again. I really _must_ wonder- does he know how seductively his hips sway as he walks?

**-------------------------------------------------**

It would appear that the previous owners had to leave in a hurry, for there are quite a few oddly assorted items here, including several blankets and two cushions.

We'll have to share the blankets and pillows. Well, 'cushions' is the proper term…

A brief image passes behind my eyes-

_A younger version of myself is sweating and pale atop blankets and amid scattered heaps of cushions, a golden diadem twinkling at my forehead._

The image disappears and I gasp.

"What is it, Yami?" comes a concerned voice from beside me.

I shake my head. "Don't worry. It is nothing."

Just me losing the remnants of my mind- nothing to fuss over.

"We'll have to share these out, you can take the smaller blanket and a cushion- Akefia and I can share the others."

While it would probably be safer for my virginity to share with Yugi; (Akefia would've killed the boy in his sleep if _they_ were to share.) the coldness of my body would have ruined all the warmth of the blankets and the poor boy would've frozen half to death.

"Ok. If you two are going to share your blankets, I believe it would perhaps be a good idea for me to sleep in a separate room." he says dryly.

"We're not exactly going to be _doing it_ you know."

"You will if Bakura has anything to say about it. He was looking at you like you're something to, well, something to _eat_!"

"I would imagine he looks at a great many humans the same way."

"Not in _that _way. You know what I mean, Yami. Besides, I saw what was going on back there. I had trouble telling where _he_ ended and _you_ began, you two were so close together."

"That does not mean I'll let him have his way with me so soon. Trust me Yugi- I'm not _that_ easy." I smile, reassuring him.

It is strange though- before, in his arms I _would_ have let him have his way.

"Still. I'd rather be safe than scarred." Yugi says with a smirk.

**-------------------------------------------------**

Before I could return a witty comeback however, Akefia chose that moment to come sauntering in, the heat in his eyes not seeming to have diminished at all since I'd left the room.

His eyes locked with mine and his mouth stretches into a sensual smile, slightly-more-pointed than normal tooth peeking over his lip.

If I could have blushed properly, I would've been redder than a tomato at my body's reaction to him. As it was, with his supernatural powers of perception, he _must_ have noticed the light pink that, among our kind was tantamount to the bright red of a mortal.

He had.

//_It is good that you enjoy my attentions, Atemu. You will be receiving them often.//_ he crooned along the bond.

He should know by now that there is a time and a place for that kind of talk, and that this is neither.

_//But Atemu- we could __**make**__ it so._// comes his sly response and he leers slightly at me. All right, it is high time I re-separated our minds- that is getting _very_ annoying.

Just after I'd thought that however, Akefia gave a peal of laughter. "But having our minds joined makes the sex all the more… enjoyable."

At _that_ audacious comment, my jaw drops.

"I hate to say it, but… Oh who am I kidding, I _**love**_ to say it. I _did _tell you so." Yugi says gleefully, smirking at me as he goes to leave. "I'll leave you two alone then, shall I?"

My eyes widen. That little…

**-------------------------------------------------**

Right now, the Pharaoh is currently performing a rather interesting imitation of a fish. Amusing as this might be, the small part of me that is still rational and unclouded by desire is wishing desperately that he would close his mouth because of all the… thoughts it is giving the _rest _of me.

"It would seem the Slayer child is not so naiive as I first thought." I muse aloud.

"How so?"

"He knows exactly what I currently feel like doing to you." I say baldly.

I _do_ so hate the way I act under the side-effects of the Ra-damned Aura- the baser instincts of my body over-take my usual rational and eloquent state of mind.

"And what, pray tell would that be, Akefia?" he asks softly, and he looks down towards the floor, gold bangs tumbling over his eyes. It must be night, for he is bathed in the slightly greenish light of the street-lights as well as shafts of the more pure white light of the moon.

I watch absently from somewhere within my body as, almost as though I were being controlled by another, I walk towards him and tilt his face up so his gaze meets mine.

"Do you want me to tell you plain and simple, or do you want me to be polite about it?"

"Just tell me. No beating around the bush."

"Very well then. Right now I just want to pull your clothes off and toss you against the nearest flat surface. I want to see your body bead with sweat and hear you scream my name from under me. Clear enough for you?"

I run my fingers up along his jaw and brushing his hair from his face, I kiss him.

He pulls away from me. "So let me get this straight- you've known me for a period of what? Less than twenty-four hours and you already want to fuck me? And you honestly think I'll _let_ you?" he demands, stepping out of my reach.

"You certainly seemed to want it earlier."

"Ah yes, about that. Why is it that, even though at first I didn't acquiesce to you, after _one _kiss, just _**one**_, I was more than ready to let you do so much more? It's the Aura of Compulsion, isn't it? Amaya mentioned that Lords had that ability once. She also mentioned the supposed '_side-effects_'. You've used the Aura haven't you."

"…well…"

Upon sensing his anger, my thoughts automatically remove themselves from their comfortable twining position around the young Lord's own out of self-preservation.

"It was all fake, wasn't it? The Aura made you desire someone, and I was what? Closest?"

I look silently up at him, unable to respond. His face is full of righteous fury and I, already ashamed of my inability to resist the after-effects of this _stupid_ damn Aura, feel even more ashamed.

**-------------------------------------------------**

What do I say to that? More to the point, what _can_ I say to that?

Do I tell him that the Aura's after-effects don't _affect_ anyone else?

That I think that maybe, just _maybe_ the after-effects only brought already existing hidden desires of mine to the surface?

**-------------------------------------------------**

"You don't want _me_, Akefia. You just want a good fuck. Well, _**Bakura**_, you're certainly not going to get it from _me_."

Swivelling on the woven tatami, he strides from the room, and he must have gathered Shadow to him, for he becomes invisible, even to my own sight.

The door slides closed behind him, and I know what I have to do as the effects become stronger.

The effects appear to have latched onto him- and if he does not want me (I ignore the slight twinge of pain that stabs my heart as I think that) then I will not force him. Meaning there is one thing left for me to do, being unable to leave the apartment due to the Slayer's Circle of Protection until tomorrow, when the after-effects should have at least weakened enough for him to be safe around me.

**-------------------------------------------------**

I don't know why I thought any of that was real. I should've _known._ How could I be so stupid?

I feel a familiar itch behind my eyes as I gather the Shadows, the comforting tendrils of darkness twining themselves around me much like cats rubbing against an upset owner and I leave.

The familiar itching that would once have signalled an onslaught of tears is what is currently scratching at my eyes. But not one drop of moisture escapes my eyes. Vampires, even Lords don't cry you see. We can't. No matter how much something hurts.

**-------------------------------------------------**

I angrily continue through the empty rooms until I find the one Yugi is in. He has his back to me however, but just as I turn quietly to leave he speaks.

"What happened with Bakura, Yami? That _is_ you back there isn't it?" he says in an overly cheerful voice. "I know now that the tingly sensation at the back of my head has _something_ to… do with…" He stops and the forcedly cheerful tone falters. "…with… vampires…" he finishes softly and I smell salt.

"Just an argument. But what of you? Today must have been difficult for you." I say as gently as I can manage, stifling my own sadness so as not to cause him more alarm.

"I…just… I guess it's finally sunk in. You know- that…. Jii-chan's… that he's…. _dead_." he whispers before turning and launching himself into my arms, tears soaking my shirt.

Now, even the most powerful of my kind have some difficulty refraining from drinking with the scents of so many different, delicious smelling mortals (some better than others) especially when they get a distraught human suddenly coming within striking distance and clinging to them like their last lifeline.

I am no different.

I know that if I do not do something fast, this child will join his grandfather in death.

So I do the only thing I _can_ do- I viciously clamp down on all my senses, and the world fades to grey; the sound vanishes and I stop breathing.

Thank the gods I don't have to breathe.

I wait, and the shuddering sobs finally subside, the young one finally calm once more.

"I want to train this power. I want to be able to defend myself against _vampires_." he says, spitting the last word out as though it is poison on his tongue. "And I want to be able to defend my friends against them. I won't let this happen to anyone else."

I sigh. "Not all are the same- and we have _laws_, young one."

"I _know_. But I won't allow another one to step outside those 'laws' of yours again Yami. Not when I have this power to prevent it. A Slayer's got to be able to do _something_, right?"

"I understand. I will contact Amaya. She will know who to ask."

"Who's Amaya?"

"She's the miko I told you about. The one with the grudge against vampires."

He nods against my chest. A minute or so passes and he steps back, looking at me with those clear-seeing amethyst orbs and asks the question I had so dearly hoped he _wouldn't_.

"So… did something happen with Bakura?"

"No. Nothing." I say, perhaps a little too quickly.

"So why'd you come storming out here then?" he asks shrewdly. "And why did you have an expression like you wanted to cry?"

"I did not." I object. He just raises an eyebrow in polite disbelief.

"Oh you baka." he tells me and hugs me again. "I'm sure it'll all be ok."

* * *

And before you ask, no Yugi does _not_ have the hots for Yami in this fic. He thinks of him as kind of an older-brother type thing, ok? Just to be clear on that.

Anyways, stay tuned for the next one! 

Smile:D

Ireina


	8. Contacting Amaya

**Into the Darkness 7- Yugi's New Teacher.  
**

* * *

**********Disclaimer: **Unfortunately for me (fortunately for the characters) I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh in any way, shape or form. After all, if I did, there would be so much shonen-ai moments that it would not be at all funny. I do however own the AU of this particular fic, and some of the powers/legends attributed with the vampires in this fic, including the idea of Lords of Darkness.

**********Warning: **Yaoi/Shonen-Ai! If you don't like, please don't read! Rated for later content, swearing, limes and blood. This is, after all a VAMPIRE fiction. Darkshipping- i.e. Yami and Bakura

**********Flames shall be extinguished with great force because it is bush-fire season and I hate bush-fires. Many Australians do.**

**********  
**

**********-------------------------------------------------**

Here's chapter seven for you all-Hope you enjoy!

Dedicated as always to the lovely people who actually take the time to leave me reviews!

kit-kit

Tragedyluver

Nyan Rajanu

Sphymx-lol, it's fine- you rectified that this chapter! I also feel sorta sorry for Yami, but I personally feel more sympathy for Bakura-chan, this isn't really his fault- he just forgot about the side-effects. Hey, living over three thousand years'll do that to ya! And thank you, I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations lol!

XxAnimeFelinexX

Nusku

lynnwoo

**********  
**

**********-------------------------------------------------**

And now, on with the story

Smile:D

Ireina

* * *

"I refuse to speak to him Yugi. You do not understand what was behind his actions." I object, calmly crossing my arms. "It is quite unforgivable." 

"Stop being so petty! You explained it all to me, and frankly it sounds like the side-effects of the Aura thing only affect the one that used it- so _you_ bucko, did all that on your own. If you'll remember, you told me he said 'not to start something you didn't want to finish.' Sounds to me like he was trying to warn you. So really, you have nothing to blame _him_ for."

"But…" How do I explain that I feel used? "It hurt…because I thought he was doing those things because he cared- and then to fins out it was all because he was under the effects of the Aura made me angry- furious even." I explain hesitantly. "I felt like I was nothing but an object to him."

"I didn't say you had to forgive him. Just talk to him. I am _not_ going to have a sulking vampire living in my apartment with me. Now go and _talk_ to him." Yugi orders.

I sigh. This boy has more backbone than I give him credit for. Not give minutes ago he was sobbing into my shirt, and now he's ordering me to go talk to Ake- no, _Bakura_.

"Fine, I'll go then. But I can't promise anything." I warn, and I rise from the bundle of blankets and pillows on the ground.

**********-------------------------------------------------**

Silently I walk through the door and towards the room where I'd left Bakura.

"Bakura?" I ask, knocking. No response. I reach along the bond, only to find myself shoved violently away.

I frown. What the _hell_ is he playing at? Is he trying to make me feel guilty? Well I _refuse_ to feel any form of guilt in the matter. It was not_ my_ fault after all that he did what he did.

I'll ignore the fact that I was likely responsible for my _own_ actions however.

"You'd best be decent Bakura, because I'm coming in whether you like it or not!" I yell through the door, and try to force it open, only to be met with an unexpectedly fierce resistance from behind the door.

"No! You… mustn't come in." I hear through the wood door.

"And why the hell not?" I demand.  
"Because it's not… safe… for you."

"Oh and I suppose _you're _not in any danger?" I say sarcastically.

Really, if something _has_ breached the Circle (which is so unlikely I'm not even going to compare it with anything to prove it.) I am a powerful Lord of Darkness as well, and I can hold my own even with Lords and vampires Turned hundreds of years before me. I do _not_ need him to protect me.

"No, I can… deal with it… Just go… as far from me as… you can get… You're only… making…it worse!" he yells frustratedly.

"What on Earth is all this noise?" comes Yugi's voice as he comes towards the door.

"Bakura's being a complete imbecile and I think it's all a tantrum because I wouldn't sleep with him. I sneer, throwing a glare at the door. If looks could kill, then the door would have been obliterated into a tiny pile of dust which would have then been blown away by a convenient breeze. But, alas, that is not one of the many powers I possess.

"It _is_ because of that… but… not a tantrum… Now if… you'll kindly fuck off… until tomorrow…"

"What do you_ mean_? You could at least _explain _your inane ramblings."

"I… mean it! I can't answer… for… what… I'll do- I can't control the… Ra-damned… effects… anymore…"

"You certainly didn't seem to have any problems whatsoever with molesting me earlier."

"Because you were… a… willing participant… you can say what… you will… but…I am… **_not_** a… rapist!" he retorts, breathing heavy and uneven.

"Yami, maybe we should listen to him?" Yugi suggests with a slightly fearful look on his face.

"Now…go… I can… Oh RA! _Go_… your _scent_… I _do not want… to harm you…_Atemu…" He says my name softly, though most of the preceding sentence was emphatically (to put it mildly) spoken, and my brain quietly registers surprise at the soft and gentle tone he used for my name. I allow Yugi to pull me away, shocked at the fact that Bakura's last statement was practically pleading.

**********-------------------------------------------------**

Thanks be to Ra he's left. For some reason, the simple scent of Atemu was all it took to aggravate the Aura's effects.

Fuck, it _has_ marked him.

This is bad. Let me explain just _how bad_ this is. I haven't fed since I sensed he was in the presence of a Slayer. You see, by all rights it should have been _Yugi_ in danger, for my vampiric nature would drive me at this point to feed even upon a Slayer, the thirst is that strong. And yet, even when Yugi came to the door, the pure magical force behind the Aura's side-effects completely overrode the need to attack and feed.

Sex isn't the only way to deal with the side-effects, but it _is_ quicker and easier than the second option- physical exhaustion.

I _could_run across to one of the smaller islands, chop down a forest and kill a few bears on the way, then run back and it _might_ do the job.

But because I'm stuck in here until the Aura wears off tomorrow (because of the Slayer's Circle which is currently preventing any form of vampire from even _touching _an entrance… or exit for that matter.) I'm going to be so fucking aroused I'll be in physical pain by the time tomorrow rolls around.

"But." I tell myself. "I am not going to so much as _touch_ Atemu without his permission."

My philosophy in life is that if the only sex you can get is forced or paid for, you can't be much of a man. Besides, I have a tight leash on my body. Not even Atemu and his delicious body can make me release it.

Did I just say he had a 'delicious body' Oh Ra…

At least… I _hope_ he can't…

******-------------------------------------------------**

"Yami?"

"…"

"Yami!?"

"…"

******"__****Yami!?**"

I jump. "I apologise little one. What were you saying?"

"Maybe you need to find out more about the side-effects of this 'Aura' thing. Maybe you'll understand what you can do to help Bakura get rid of it."

"I know_ exactly_ what I'm supposed to do to get rid of it." I say darkly.

"You're missing the point."

I sigh. He's right- I should at least know what I'm up against. "Fine- I'll call Amaya."

While not a Lord of Darkness, (or as it would be in this case, Lady of Darkness) Amaya still has the most extensive knowledge of both types of vampire, probably due to her abiding hatred for them… Her miko training wouldn't have hurt her knowledge either.

**********-------------------------------------------------**

I look at the little card in my hand, exactly the same as the one I'd handed the real-estate agent earlier that day and dial the number.

"This is Amaya Taishou's house, but I'm afraid she isn't here at the moment. Try her mobile." comes a deep baritone voice obviously not from an answering machine (I knew her answering machine to be a tad more polite…) before hanging up.

I stare at the phone and shake my head. I still fail to see how Amaya could love someone so… Anyway. I try the mobile number and listen as it rings. She picks up on the fourth ring.

"Whoever you are, now is not the best time."

"Hello Amaya."

"Atemu! Hang on just a minute." she says and a swishing noise followed by an animalistic scream is heard. "There, _now_ I can talk. What's wrong?"

"I met Bakura."

There is a brief pause. "Oh." she says, somewhat guiltily. She doesn't try to explain herself, which gains her a slight amount of respect in my mind.

"I _will_ talk to you about that later, but as for now I need to know as much as you can tell me about the side- effects of a Lord using his Aura of Compulsion."

The female vampire's voice immediately sharpens. "Touzokuou didn't use it on you did he?"

"Not me, but he _has _used it and now he's locked away so he won't ravish me senseless." Not that that wouldn't be interesting to do, if he _meant_ it… "But it's only me the thing seems to make him target."

She is quiet, and I wonder for a moment if she's hung up. "Are you still there?" I ask.

"Yes… it's only… _you_ it makes him target? Are you **_sure_**?" she asks urgently.

"Yes, is it important?"

"Look, I'm not against his… preference, but I still find it a bit strange- I thought he swung the other way… That's what many of us would have expected… Anyway, the Aura increases the user's sex drive exponentially in a way directly rational to the amount used. They can't say no, and they will do just about anything to get some. If not… tended by someone it can be painful."

"I know… if he wasn't locked away…"

She cuts me off. "Not for you or anyone else. For him. Especially if it's attached to one specific person." she says pointedly. She always _did _know how to make me feel guilty. "Luckily for you, seeing as you don't_ want _him, there are other ways for the Touzokuou to rid himself of it."

'Yes. I definitely do _not_ want him. This is really quite good news.'I try to convince myself.

"Such as…?"

"Intense physical labour."

Maybe _not_ such good news.

"There's a Slayer's Circle in place around our current position. There was a violent Lord, and we had to activate it to protect a child Slayer."

"Fuck!" she swears loudly, to my surprise. She never was much one for swearing. "Whose bright idea… hang on… he _let_ you protect a Slayer? I never thought I'd see the Touzokuou Bakura helping protect _anything_…" she trails off.

"The _point_ Amaya?"

"Well if he's surrounded by a Circle and can't get out, you'd best hope he doesn't break that door down." she says bluntly. "I'd put protective wards on your room or wherever you're sleeping for the night too." She was about to hang up, when…

"Wait- I didn't tell you- he locked _himself_ away and told me to go before he couldn't stop himself. He said he didn't want to hurt me and he wasn't a rapist, no matter what I may think of him. Was that a part of the bond? How he didn't want to hurt me?" I ask suddenly, at once excited and afraid to hear the answer.

Again, she is silent. "I have no explanations about that for you. Actually, there _is_ one other thing I can tell you about the side-effects. Many manuscripts, both mortal legends and vampiric history tomes alike believe that the side-effects were created with a function in mind." she finally says carefully.

"And what would that function be?"

"That they would only centre on a single individual when acting on the user's hidden desires, ones buried so deep they remained a mystery to even the user themselves."

"An interesting titbit Amaya, but I hardly believe in love or even desire at first sight- or in this case _bite_. Fairytales aren't real Amaya."

She mutters something that sounds suspiciously like; "… _this from the ancient Egyptian vampire…_" before replying: "Suit yourself. It _is _only what has been said and written for millenia, but you are obviously right- it _is _just a rumour. After all, why in Amaterasu's holy name would the Touzokuou desire someone who seems to feel such disgust at his touch." she says smoothly and, if I didn't know better, coldly.

I shake my head frowning. I don't exactly feel _disgusted_…

"I also need you to tell me of a Slayer who would be a willing teacher for a young eighteen-year-old male Slayer from Domino City."

"Hm. From Domino you say?" she says interestedly, appearing to have forgotten about our previous discussion.

"Yes. Preferably."

"There are so many different Slayers in Domino it's hard to choose a suitable one… But off the top of my head, there _is _someone who might just fit the bill."

"What is their name, and how do I contact them?"

"He's young, but he's just begun to gain a certain notoriety among the vampires. His name is Ryou Bakura."

* * *

Hope you all like! Oh- and Amaterasu is the Japanese goddess of the sun, somewhat like Ra.

Smile! And REVIEW please... :D

Ireina


	9. Explaining Blood Debt

**Into the Darkness 8- Explaining the Debt  
**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately for me (fortunately for the characters) I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh in any way, shape or form. After all, if I did, there would be so much shonen-ai moments that it would not be at all funny. I do however own the AU of this particular fic, and some of the powers/legends attributed with the vampires in this fic, including the idea of Lords of Darkness. 

**Warning: Yaoi/Shonen-Ai! If you don't like, please don't read! Rated for later content, swearing, limes and blood. This is, after all a VAMPIRE fiction. Darkshipping- i.e. Yami and Bakura**

**Flames shall be extinguished with great force because it is bush-fire season and I hate bush-fires. Many Australians do.**

**-------------------------------------------------**

**  
**Once more dedicated to my reviewers!

Sphymx

lynnwoo

Shadow Cat17

Nusku

kit-kit

Tragedyluver

To make up for a distinct lack of Bakura-ness in the last chapter, this one has quite a lot of it in Bakura's point-of-view. Yay!!! (I love getting inside that guy's head!)

Hope you all enjoy this chapter:D

Smile !

Ireina

* * *

****

"Ryou… _Bakura_?" I repeat dumbfoundedly.

"Yes. I'll tell you his address and I'll tell _him _to expect a visitor." she says before hanging up.

**-------------------------------------------------**

It _could_ be a coincidence. 'Bakura' is surely a common name here… At least, I hope so. This could open a whole new can 'o' worms if he turns out to be related to Akefia Bakura. I don't think he'd be too thrilled to have a Slayer in the family.

**-------------------------------------------------**

"She's got someone in mind. And she gave me his address." I inform Yugi.

"What's their name?" asks the Slayer boy.

"Ryou." I answer.

"I think I knew someone called Ryou. He used to go to my school." His eyes widened. "And his last name was Bakura! He couldn't be related to _Akefia_ Bakura, could he?"

Bakura was right- Yugi _is_ perceptive. He honed right in on what I'd been wondering myself.

"The odds are pretty slim that it's the same Ryou you knew. And it's possible he's _descended_ from Akefia- but only if Akefia had a family before he was Turned."

"Why's that?"

"All vampires, Lord or not are infertile." I say with a wry twist of my mouth. "We're dead, technically and so we cannot give life. Amaya had that problem too."

"Ah. That makes sense I suppose." Yugi muses. "What did she say about Bakura? Is there another way to… _fix_ his problem?"

"Intense physical labour. But as the Slayer's Circle prevents any vampire from crossing through any entrance- or exit, that option is definitely out." I say grimly. "She said I should put protective wards on wherever I'm sleeping. But I just thought. We need to find out when he last fed."

"Why? If he were thirsty, wouldn't he have attacked me sooner?"

"He is an Old One. He can control the thirst exceptionally well due to long practice- but after the Aura has worn off, his willpower will be all but exhausted from trying to resist it, and you and I will be in very real danger."

"Why you? He wouldn't try and drink from _you_, surely?"

"No, but do you really think I'm going to just _let_ him kill you, Sire or no?" I point out matter-of-factly.

"I suppose not." he says with a smile.

"Of course not. If you wouldn't mind, could _you_ go and check with him whether he's fed? I probably shouldn't make matters worse for the baka."

**-------------------------------------------------**

Not to mention I feel somewhat bad about all this- I didn't think it would cause him physical pain. But I stand by my philosophy that you shouldn't sleep with someone who's not completely in their right mind, or is under another influence, be it magic, drugs or even just alcahol. Because if you happen to care for them or even if you have a friendship of sorts with them then it will only end in heartbreak. The way I see it, I'm saving _both_ of us from later pain.

**------------------------------------------------- **

I wonder why I never noticed how _sexy_ the way Atemu speaks is. His voice is mellow, neither deep nor high but right in the middle- and the way he says some certain words makes me shiver.

I wonder what it would be like to hear his voice screaming my name…

He speaks Japanese like a local, but the way he says some words speaks of his foreign ancestry- and the combination is…

Ra, Set and Isis! What am I_thinking_? The way my thoughts keep turning back to him, more specifically, how he's managed to keep such a delectable tan on his body… whether the colour spreads _all_ over his skin, and whether he tastes like the caramel ice-cream his skin suggests…

"No! _Bad_ thoughts." I tell myself. "When the side effects wear off I will be back to not caring about how sexy his voice is, or whether he tastes like caramel, or whether he'll ever come near me again, much less let me fuck him. And I'll be just fine with it! Just fine…" I say, raising my voice as much as I dare (which isn't much. Atemu _does_ possess quite a fine sense of hearing, along with quite a fine ass… Ra!)

"Oh really, Bakura? You think he'd taste like caramel?"

Damn. The Slayer brat heard me. _Why_ didn't I smell him coming? Oh wait- that's because my rebellious body is too busy mooning over Atemu.

"None of your business, _boy_." I sneer. Well- I _try _to. It's really quite hard (no pun intended) to sneer when you keep seeing such a gorgeous Lord of Darkness naked in various compromising positions in your mind every few minutes…

"I'd say it _is_. You see, I want to know exactly what you think of Yami. When he thought you didn't care- that you thought he was an object that was just conveniently there for you to have sex with he was furious. But I also got the feeling that he was more upset than angry- it really looked like he wanted to cry."

"Lords can't cry." I tell him distractedly. Is that really what he believed I thought of him?

"If they could, then he would have been." comes the certain reply.

I am silent and, in an increasingly rare moment of clarity I wonder…

"So tell me. What do you think of him?"

"This is probably not the best time to be asking me if you want a true answer." I warn.

"Tell me anyway."

I roll my eyes. If I tell him, maybe he'll go away. But before my mind can order my mouth what to say, I find I am already talking. "He's the sexiest creature I've seen in all my thousands of years- with that dark skin, that perfect body…" I make a purring noise subconsciously. "_Especially_ with that body…"

I stop. Those effects have really taken control if I'm spouting such stupidity. The Slayer child stays silent, as though waiting for me to continue.

I realise for a second time that my mouth is open and that I appear to be speaking. "He's highly intelligent- it's there in those gorgeous ruby eyes. He is kind and strong. But he is volatile- he shows emotions too obviously. That'll get him hurt one of these days- he feels too strongly about things, and he can't hide them from people who would use those emotions to hurt him."

I _know _there's a look of horrified embarrassment on my face without even needing a mirror. The Aura's effects are _definitely_ in almost thorough control.

There is a small chuckle from behind the door. "I was right…" he says softly. "You _do_ care about him." he says with a tone of satisfaction. I can practically _see _his face- a gleeful smile of self-satisfaction like that of a mortal child in a candy store.

"**_Whaaat_**?!!!" I yell, unable to prevent myself. Damn. Atemu _had_ to have heard that.

"Nevermind. Listen, when was the last time you fed?"

I settle down marginally, and try to think for a minute, wrenching my traitorous thoughts away from images of Atemu. Actually, now I think on it, that's quite a good question.

"I think that I fed before I came here- I was travelling a week or so to get here… I didn't feed while I travelled- it would've slowed me down too much- for all I knew, Atemu had a _real_ Slayer stalking him…" I say aloud, thoughtfulness in my tone.

"Thanks." he says dryly. "Out of curiosity, you never thought… or wondered _why _you were so worried about him when you thought he was in danger?" he says delicately.

"Blood Debt." I reply simply.

"From what I gather, doesn't Blood Debt just carry over to feeding from him? I thought that when you were Turned or whatever, your heart stopped beating, so wouldn't the blood be disgusting?"

**-------------------------------------------------**

Definitely true, that. The blood stops flowing, and looses all its oxygen, which is why it becomes that horrible black mixture. And it stains something shocking- it's even worse than mortal blood, which is saying something…

**-------------------------------------------------**

"Well, yes. Let me explain- the term 'Blood Debt' just refers to a debt owed to a vampire or Lord. Mortals invented that term because many of their Debts were required to be paid with blood, because it's easier feeding off a human who won't struggle. But that's not the only way to claim Blood Debt."

"Such as sex?" he asks shrewdly.

"Some do. I hadn't thought on that… the original debt was incurred when he was a child so…" I trail off.

**-------------------------------------------------**

_ 'He isn't a child now…'_ I hear. I believe that is the Aura's effects whispering so helpfully in my mind...

The images of before then decide to come back for a repeat performance.

Oh no, _definitely_ not a child. And that _would_ be an enjoyable way to claim the Debt... Except he wouldn't be truly willing, and my _damn_ conscience won't allow me to do such a thing.

**-------------------------------------------------**

"So what are the other ways?"

"Vampires live forever- or at least as long as the Sun doesn't go nova before we get bored or we get found by a Slayer. Some want wealth- meaning they actively seek it and that's how many of them ask for their Debt to be repaid if the person whom owes the Debt can pay it that way or is also a vampire."

"What if they refuse to pay their Debt?"

"Then it gets interesting, for they will then call on the King- the most powerful of our kind, an ancient Lord with power they could never hope to imagine."

"So, if he's ancient, then… How old are we talking?"

"It is he who essentially made us a civilised society by giving us laws when he realised that humans were advancing too quickly and we needed to change as well if we weren't to be sent extinct."

"Ah, so basically you haven't fed in over a week." he says, changing the subject faster than shifting quicksilver. After my mind ticks over into the new subject, I respond;

"Yes. Now if that's all…?"

"No, it isn't. You still haven't told me why you want him to stay alive- why you feel such a need to protect him, though he's quite capable of looking after himself. And don't say it's because of the Debt, because I'll know you're lying. I've got Slayer blood, remember."

"Because **_I_** don't know why! All I know is that the thought of him dead is enough to make me want to rip the person who took his life apart. Now leave me the hell alone!" I hiss angrily through gritted teeth. Doesn't this kid know when to get the hint? And he'd best not interpret that last not-so-well-worded statement as some sappy confession or anything…

**-------------------------------------------------**

I freeze, dropping the ornament in my hand. (Note to self- when eavesdropping, even by accident, do _not _carry around breakable objects.)

Bakura didn't really just say that did he? That if I were to die, Bakura would honestly _rip apart_ the guilty party?

He _can't_ feel like that…

Yugi comes back, apparently rather happy about something, judging from the self-satisfied smirk on his face.

"So when did he last feed?" I ask, somehow managing to keep my voice steady.

"Hn? Oh, he said he was travelling for about a week before he got here, and that it would've slowed him down, cause he had to rush because as far as he knew, you had a '_real _Slayer' stalking you."

I curse. "Contingency plan then. You get on my back; I rush you to your new teacher before dawn, get back here and take Akefia hunting." I say quickly, automatically slipping back into the habit of calling my Sire by name in my stressed state.

"Is that really necessary?" Yugi protests. "What if he can still…?"  
"Even the strongest of wills break under the pressure of that Aura, Yugi. He may not _want_ to cause harm to you, but he **_will_** attack you. Oh, your inherent powers will help for awhile, but a young, untrained Slayer has no chance against a fully mature Lord near the apex of his power. He _will_ win- and he'll drink you dry. I could try and help, but I would only die in vain- I may have power, but he was several thousand years old at the _least_ I'm guessing before he even met me!"

"But what will he do to you when I'm gone?" the young one asks, worry clear in his amethyst eyes.

"Nothing- and he won't have a reason to if I get you out of here before dawn."

Yugi sighs, shrugging his shoulders. "Fine. At least let me have a couple of hours' nap and a shower before we go." he bargained.

"Four and only a five minute shower."

"Five and a five minute shower." he counters.

"Done. Off with you now."

**-------------------------------------------------**

Just as the moon starts to hang low in the sky right near the horizon, we are gone, Yugi drowsily clinging onto my back.

"You know Atemu that Bakura cares about you?" he mumbles. "He'd never… hurt ya. I know."

"… Just go back to sleep, Yugi." I tell him quietly.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Keep an eye out for chapter 9 as soon as I post chapter 4 of When Angels Cry (also Darkshipping! XD Since when do I write much else?)

Please review, it makes me a happy authoress! And happy authoress means more fluff and less angst! (unless you guys like angst, in which case... ANGST ALL AROUND! Yeah... keep me off the chocolate in future...-)

Smile xD

Ireina


	10. Lord of Darkness Meets the White Angel

**Into the Darkness 9- A Lord of Darkness Meets the 'White Angel'  
**

* * *

******Disclaimer: **Unfortunately for me (fortunately for the characters) I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh in any way, shape or form. After all, if I did, there would be so much shonen-ai moments that it would not be at all funny. I do however own the AU of this particular fic, and some of the powers/legends attributed with the vampires in this fic, including the idea of Lords of Darkness. 

******Warning: **Yaoi/Shonen-Ai! If you don't like, please don't read! Rated for later content, swearing, limes and blood. This is, after all a VAMPIRE fiction. Darkshipping- i.e. Yami and Bakura

******Flames shall be extinguished with great force because it is bush-fire season and I hate bush-fires. Many Australians do.**

******-------------------------------------------------  
**

Thanks go once again to my lovely reviewers!:

Sphymx

Nyan Rajanu

lynnwoo

Nusku

Eltaris-Glad you made it up, and that you enjoyed! You're very right, things do get interesting... While the cat's away, the mice will play, after all! And I think you'll find all the people who placed their bets will find out if they're right this chapter... ;)

Tragedyluver

Shadow Cat17

kit-kit

Kuro Ookami Hatake (New reviewer! Yay:D)

Tee hee! I feel I should warn you... Nah. If you've stuck around this long, you obviously don't mind... ;D Anyways, I did something new that probably won't happen again, the first chapter or so is in Ryou's point of view. But you probably would've figured that out by yourselves, you're all smart cookies!

Anyways, hope you enjoy and leave me a review!

Smile :D

Ireina

* * *

Who in their right mind rings someone's doorbell at… I blearily check the clock, the glowing numbers reading 3.28 AM. Shaking my head, I make my way to the door before I pause, standing straighter and narrowing my eyes with a frown at the tingle in the back of my mind signifying the close proximity of a vampire. I take hold of the vial of holy water sitting on the counter. It's not much, but it should keep it busy until I can stake him. 

The bell rings again and I hear a soft call. "Ryou Bakura? I need your help. Open up!"

I frown. I stand corrected- what _vampire_ in their right mind rings a Slayer's doorbell at **_any_** time, let alone at… 3.29 AM? Intrigued, I open the door a crack, holy water at the ready.

"What do you want, bloodsucker?"

"Can I come in?"

"I'm not that stupid. Tell me what you want to tell me and go before I stake you." I threaten.

"He needs to come in or he'll freeze to death. Please let us in."

I open the door another crack. He has a young boy over his shoulder, apparently fast asleep. I narrow my eyes suspiciously. "This had better not be a trick." I warn, opening the door fully.

The vampire hurries inside and puts the boy onto the couch. Shutting the door, I blink.

"Yugi? _Yugi Mutou_?" I ask in disbelief. What's my one-time classmate and close friend doing keeping company with one of the undead? He mustn't know what his new friend really is.

"So you _do_ know him? Good. He needs your help." the vampire says bluntly. "I am Yami. As a token of my goodwill, my true name is Atemu. The boy is a Slayer, like yourself. He wants a teacher. I will come back, but first I need to take a friend of mine, Touzokuou Bakura hunting, or he'll bloody go on a killing spree… No pun intended."

"What? The _Touzokuou?_**_Hunting_**?" Wait a minute; did he just say that the most powerful vampire in the whole of Japan, likely the world also has the name of 'Bakura'? I shake my head. I'm _too tired_ to be dealing with this.

The creature ignores me and goes on. "Not humans though, there's plenty bears around here, and those'll do. I _do_ wish they'd get around to opening a Blood Bank here though…" he trails off.

I shake my head again. _'Blood Bank_'? This whole situation is too much to process at such an indecent hour.

"At any rate, I'll be back. Thank you for your assistance, Ryou Bakura." With that the bloodsucker leaves.

Wait a minute; how the _hell_does a vampire know my true name? The name I go by as a Slayer (Shiroi no Tenshi, which is White Angel in English) is widely known among their 'community' (and I mean that in the loosest sense of the word) because I'm one of the reasons their numbers are so low in this area, but my true name, Ryou Bakura is not known at all. A vampire or some other 'not-so-mythical' creature can do a lot with a person's true name; hence the reason Slayers (and many other people/creatures nowadays) never give their true names.

Ah, it's too damn late to worry about these things. I pick up a cushion, lay it under Yugi's spiky head and cover him with a blanket from the linen closet before heading back to bed myself.

I'll think about this whole thing in the morning…

**-------------------------------------------------**

The dawn is close. I feel it. The strength of the Aura's effects is strongest before it disappears though, and it rides strong in my body, heightening my senses to an almost painful state.

Well, thank Ra for small miracles. Because even if my _senses _aren't strong enough to hurt, the rest of my body is in more than enough pain to make up for it due to a lack of… 'relief'

"All… I have… to… do… is make it through… another few… hours." I remind myself through gritted teeth.

I know they left while ago, (I can't smell them anywhere) and that was a damned good idea. I would leave myself, now the Circle's worn off, except I don't think I could move. Not to mention that if, by some twist of fate I was to see Atemu (and I am _not_ going to discount it- fate enjoys watching me squirm, it seems.) I don't think I could control my body.

I sink my fangs into my lip to keep from screaming as another wave of pain washes over me. I frown, sniffing the air again.

No, not even _Atemu_ would be that incredibly stupid. The scent comes closer and closer until _he_ enters the room. Fuck, he **_is_** that stupid!

"Get… out. **_NOW!_**" I yell, crouching into a ball to try and keep my body from attacking the object of its desires.

"I'm not going anywhere, Bakura. As soon as the sun rises, I will take you hunting and we can forget this whole episode."

"Dawn's not for at least… an… hour…" I grind out. "And my self-control… is… all but… spent."

"I know. But I trust your honour."

I give a harsh laugh. "Not many… would… say that… to… me." He shrugs, and I want to scream as the muscles in his delectable body ripple. I give a groan of pain at the intensifying pain.

"Please… go! Hurts!" I gasp, curling tighter.

"I know it hurts. I don't like seeing you like this." he admits. "But it's my fault, so I feel I should at least have the guts to face the results of what I did."

"**_Atemu_**!" I yell. "Get your gorgeous body out of here before I lose control, damn it!"

"_What_?!"

I groan. _How_ can every word he speaks be like the sweetest syrup? Set take it! If he says another word I know I'll lose it.

"Akefia?" he questions, concern in his voice as he lays a hand on my back. Oh fuck. His touch races through me quicker even than his voice and I drown in the waves of lust now consuming my being.

**-------------------------------------------------**

Not a minute after I touched his shoulder to see if he was well, I realised that this was not one of my smartest ideas as he turned and pushed me to the tatami on the floor, straddling my hips and pinning my arms.

"You are _such_… a _fucking **tease**_!" he hisses, eyes dark and smouldering with lust. "Prancing around with that deliciously dark skin, that perfect body and sweet ass. Did you really think you'd get away with it?" He leans his head in, lips by my ear and I shiver as a strand of his long white hair tickles my face. "And your _voice_, and those deep, gorgeous ruby eyes! They're killers, Atemu." he confides, nibbling my ear lightly, careful with his sharp teeth, to a sharp intake of breath from me. "Well, you know what, Atemu?" he whispers, breath cool on my skin.

"W…what, Akefia?"

He shudders against me. "Mmm, I _do_ so love the way you say my name." he whispers into my ear, tightening his grip on my wrists. "You're going to get _exactly _what you deserve." he finishes, grinding his hardness against me.

"Akefia!" I gasp, inwardly cursing my complete and utter idiocy. I _knew_ I shouldn't have come back till dawn, but _nooo_. Stupid conscience.

"Ohh yes. Say my name again." he commands, licking the shell of my ear.

"Akefia, _stop it_!" I yelp. His only reply is to lick down my neck to my collarbone, pushing aside the material of my shirt as he does so.

"Mmm, you _do_ taste good. I _thought_ you'd taste like caramel." the other Lord murmurs.

"You kissed me before- you know what I taste like, now get _off_!"

"Oh, believe me, I intend to. And so will you by the time I'm finished, dear Pharaoh. And I did not taste your flesh, merely your mouth." He leans into my mouth, pausing mere millimetres from my lips. "Something I _fully_ intend to rectify." he says, breath tickling my lips in a teasing caress before he closes the distance and captures my lips in a searing kiss. "Mine." he whispers against my lips, before kissing me again. "Mine and mine alone."

He lifts his left hand from my wrist, but before my mind could process that my arm was free, it was distracted by his slender hand running along the inside of my thigh.

"Mine to touch…" he murmured as his hand reached its destination and I yelped.

"Mine to kiss…"

Again, he matches action to words.

"Mine to hold…"

Here he put his full weight on my body- a not entirely unpleasant sensation, wrapping his arms around me and staring into my eyes. He nuzzles my cheek and I squirm.

"Mine… to _fuck_." he almost lovingly whispers in my ear, and I make some strange noise in my throat.

He slides his cool white hand up under my shirt along my bare skin and I moan.

"Akefia… _stop_."

"Your mouth says 'no', but your body says; '_fuck_ yes!'." he points out and hooks his fingers under the waistband of my leather trousers.

"Oh _Ra_! Please, Akefia…" I pant, no longer sure whether I'm pleading for him to stop or keep going!

Again I feel his familiar, yet foreign thoughts twine into my own, and I suddenly become aware of the sheer power contained within this one Lord. He's being _deathly_ careful everytime he nips my flesh, and while he's holding me so close to him it's almost painful, if he wished, even _with_ my own, not inconsiderable power he could snap me like a twig!

"Who _are_ you?" I ask, shock in my voice, and I'm not ashamed to admit there was a little fear in it too.

"Why, who I've always been." he purrs, sliding my shirt up before resting his fingernails on the bare skin of my hips, just above the waistline of my clothing. "Touzokuou Akefia Bakura."

I feel his nails prick through the leather and he begins to tug it from my hips. Before I know it, both my trousers and underwear are on the floor, his nails making short work of my shirt before it too joins the pile, now not much more than ribbons.

He settles back on his haunches for a moment and stares at me, almost as though I was some precious work of art, and the emotions conveyed by his mind only reinforce this idea.

"So perfect…" he says softly, trailing his fingertips delicately from the side of my hip up to my face.

"Akefia…" I protest weakly. Really, there _is_ a reason I should be protesting… I'm just having a little trouble recalling it, that's all…

He kisses me unexpectedly gently. "Shut up, Atemu. You want this, and you can't hide it anymore." As though proving his point, I feel a silken hand grasp my growing manhood lightly, and I groan.

Akefia leans closer and nips at my neck; just where his mark of Turning is and I see for a brief second myself in another place and time.

**-------------------------------------------------**

_"You... trust me, hm?" he asked softly, fangs millimetres from my throat. I nodded, just enough to get the message across._

_He sighed, and I did not feel his fangs enter my skin. Instead, I felt something akin to, well a kiss as he laid his cold mouth over the place I'd already been bitten on my neck. I shuddered at the sensation- **Ra** that felt good. I had wondered briefly what sensations his mouth on my lips would provoke. Until that moment of my life, that was the most erotic and intimate thing I had experienced._

**-------------------------------------------------**

He begins to nibble up my neck to my earlobe and it feels so damn _good _that I completely forget even _thinking_ of protesting.

**-------------------------------------------------**

I have had many lovers over the years, both mortal and immortal, and they were _all_ good. But not one thing I had done with _them_ could be compared to the sensation of this diminuitive, dark-skinned Egyptian Lord of Darkness's body under mine, even with the barrier of my clothes between my body and his own delicious caramel flesh.

I nibble up his slender neck to his earlobe, and that must have been enough to push him finally over, for now he's _finally_ participating. He makes some small mewling noise before he laces his hands into my hair and roughly pulls my lips to his, tongue sliding smoothly into my mouth. For a brief time I acquiesce to this invasion before re-claiming dominance and exploring his mouth with my tongue, rubbing against his at the same time.

I swear I nearly bit my tongue off just now when I felt his hand travel a similar path to the one I had taken, drifting between us to my crotch.

"I'm glad to see you're finally getting involved, Pharaoh Atemu." I purr, helping him remove the obstacles to his (and my) desire, and my clothing joins his on the floor before he pulls me back down to him, biting at my shoulder softly, being careful his fangs don't pierce the skin.

I moan his name in delight. "**_Ra_**, Atemu!" He really looks gorgeous in the soft pink-orange dawn light…

Suddenly my mind is clear and my senses return to their normal state. The effects of the Aura have finally worn off! Took them long… enough… Hang on…

I look down with fresh clarity, and my eyes widen to see a sweaty, naked, panting and as-flushed-as-a-Lord-can-get Atemu! I realise that my body is just about as clothed as his, and just as beaded with sweat as he is and my eyes widen.

"Ra! What have I **_done_**?"

* * *

Haha! ... Don't kill me for stopping them there! (dodges sharp things inuyashagirl818 is going to throw at me) I did it for the greater good! XD I did it for the sake of... DRUMROLL PLEASE! 

Plot.

Yes, there is one.

Hope you all enjoyed, and please leave me a review! (Even if you are... 'cranky' for me stopping them... XD )

Smile :D

Ireina


	11. The Holy Water Incident

**Into The Darkness 10- The Holy Water Incident  
**

* * *

******Disclaimer: **Unfortunately for me (fortunately for the characters) I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh in any way, shape or form. After all, if I did, there would be so much shonen-ai moments that it would not be at all funny. I do however own the AU of this particular fic, and some of the powers/legends attributed with the vampires in this fic, including the idea of Lords of Darkness. 

******Warning: **Yaoi/Shonen-Ai! If you don't like, please don't read! Rated for later content, swearing, limes and blood. This is, after all a VAMPIRE fiction. Darkshipping- i.e. Yami and Bakura

******Flames shall be extinguished with great force because it is bush-fire season and I hate bush-fires. Many Australians do.**

**********-------------------------------------------------  
**

**********  
**

Thanks go once again to my lovely reviewers!:

lynnwoo

Nusku

Minasantaria

Sphymx- Methinks you'll enjoy this chapter, given your review... ;)

Nyan Rajanu

Tragedyluver

Shadow Cat17

kit-kit

YugiTheDarkPharaoh

Eltaris

Starshinesoldier - New reviewer! Yay!! \o/

Ryukan- New reviewer! Yay!! \o/

Takabi Tenshi - New reviewer! Yay!! \o/

******  
**

******-------------------------------------------------**

Thank you all for waiting as long as you have for this update, and I do realise what a terrible point I left you all at. Upon re-reading this story, I've come to the conclusion that a re-write may possibly be in order for some chapters... That won't happen for a while though, if I get around to it. When I do, I'll PM all the people who either added this to their alerts/faves or reviewed. As I said though, I probably won't do that for awhile as the things I need to re-write aren't terribly large/important- I'm just a perfectionist when it comes right down to it...

I also did the same as before, writing in Ryou's point-of-view. I seem to really enjoy writing from his mindset.

Oh, and another shameless plug- I've got another story that is really my baby- When Angels Cry, and it's also Darkshipping, with Angel!Bakura, and I think I made it Angst/Mystery. The Romance goes without saying of course, and it's M rated (since when do I write lower:D)

Anyway, thanks for reading, and here's hoping you enjoy my meagre offering!

Smile:D  
Ireina

* * *

"Oh Ra! What have I done?" I gasp, scrambling backwards.

"Nothing I didn't enjoy, Akefia." he purrs, advancing on me.

"You mean I… we…" I trail off. I _didn't_ fuck him… did I? That could make things awkward later. Besides which, if I _do_ fuck him, (and I'm not saying I want to) I _would_ want to remember it.

"Not _yet_." he murmurs suggestively, ruby eyes glinting. He sighs. "But before anything else, we should be responsible and go hunting." he says in a tone of great suffering.

"Why the sudden about-face Atemu? Before, you refused me. I could've been saved a _night_ of agony if you'd just done what you wanted as well." I point out reproachfully, a small smirk playing at my lips.

He shakes his head briefly and his face smooths into that infuriating mask that gives nothing of his emotions away. _Why_ is it that he only seems to be able to pull that with me?

"You only wanted me because of the Aura." he says aloud, as though to remind himself. "That's not enough for me, and I should've remembered that. My actions… were not acceptable." he says stiffly. ", you were not in your right mind…" he trails off.

I roll my eyes. One of the few good things, (well actually the jury's still out on _this_ one...) to have come out of this episode with the Aura's effects controlling me is that I have been forced to confront certain issues.

For one, the Aura is supposed to only latch onto one person when that person is already desired at the least by the individual who used the Aura- consciously or not.

I'm not afraid to admit it, there _is_ a romanticized version that says it's only when it's love, but that sounds like foolish nonsense to my mind.

I lean in and kiss him softly on the lips. "I can't blame it_ all_ on the Aura's effects." I tell him flippantly with a saucy wink. He again chooses to display his wondrous skills at fish-imitation and I can't help but laugh, nudging his thoughts with my own. /_We need to hunt. I believe bears are in season, are they not?/_

_//They're hibernating//_ he answers in a tone still slightly shocked. I am pleased that he chose to answer in the more intimate way of communication allowed between Sire and Sired.

/_Makes it all the more fun- and I can get rid of the last remnants of the Aura./_ I smirk, exposing my sharp teeth, already beginning to elongate in anticipation of imminent feeding.

//_Definitely nothing more fun than an **angry** bear…//_ he replies dryly, apparently choosing to ignore the end of my statement. That's fine. I won't press my suit for now.

**-------------------------------------------------**

I wake up, blinking my brown eyes sleepily in the light. I automatically look to the alarm clock sitting on my bedside table. The green-yellow numbers read 10:20. Odd, usually I don't wake till two- two thirty-ish because of regular late-night 'interruptions' that come with the whole Slayer deal. I wonder what woke me; I don't sense any vampires...

I look up to where my ceiling is usually located, but rather than the plain white of my ceiling I see a pair of somewhat mischievous eyes of a breathtaking amethyst. They seem oddly familiar to me though. He's _definitely _not a vampire, I note with relief, as my senses inform me of his Slayer's power, so similar to my own, but that doesn't tell me a great deal. Who is he, I wonder.

"Ryou-kun! I _thought_ it might have been you! I haven't seen you in ages!" he grins, sitting back to allow me to sit up. That voice is familiar too… Ah! I must be still half in Dreamland not to have recognised him sooner! My eyes travel up his elfin face to his hair and memory returns, pink rising to my cheeks.

This is Yugi Mutou- one of my few high-school friends- and he also happened to be the person who'd made me discover that I was attracted to males. I had been much too shy to act on my attraction though, and he'd always been too innocent to notice _anyone's _attention in that respect anyway.

"…Yugi-kun? What are you doing in my room, sitting on my _bed_ no less?" With great effort I pull my eyes up to meet his, cursing my pale skin as more pink races along my cheeks at the images those last few words had inspired my surprisingly perverted inner-mind theatre with. Hm. It seems that my reactions to him haven't changed in all this time at least.

"Well, I woke up and I figured that Yami had left me with you, so I went exploring and guess who I found?! Did you know that when you sleep you cuddle into your pillow? It's kinda cute. In a… strange kinda way." he teases, poking my nose gently and I am unable to prevent my blush from darkening even more. I must be red as a cherry, though thanks to my long practice I am able to keep my outwardly calm demeanour. (Hey, when facing down nearly invincible creatures of the night, showing emotion is a _big_ no-no!)

"Well, if you've nothing more important to talk to me about, then I think I'll just go back to sleep. I _did_ get woken up at three-thirty after all, and I'd had a last minute job that I only managed to finish at midnight." I point out, lying back down and pulling my blanket back up around my shoulders, happily snuggling back into my pillow. Hopefully he'll just wander back off into the house… Maybe watch TV or something.

I can definitively say that I didn't expect him to do _that_.

"What are you _doing_?!" I squeak as he pulls back the blanket, sliding in next to me.

"Sleeping. I'm tired too y'know and _you_ got more sleep than I did becauseI had to deal with two hormonal, angsty vampires on top of it all. Besides which, that couch wasn't all that comfortable either. Do you know how that wooden stake managed to get stuck under the cushions?"

"But…" I protest weakly; cursing the innocence that renders him completely unaware that sharing a bed with another young man, even for something seemingly innocent as sleeping is definitely _not_ okay.

"Just go back to sleep." he orders, pulling the blankets around his shoulders and rolling away from me. I sigh and try to return to Dreamland.

**-------------------------------------------------**

I was awoken much later, not by the doorbell ringing, but instead by my screaming sense of vampires, strong ones too. Probably about ten or so, judging from the power radiating from the front door.

"Yugi-kun." I whisper, quietly as I can, shaking the smaller male's shoulder. The other Slayer stirs slightly, frowning in his sleep. "Wake up." I shake him again, rougher this time. Slayer though I might be, even I can't take that many at once, and there's no running from the blasted things, they run too bloody fast!

He blinks sleepy violet eyes. "Ryou-kun? Wassamatter?"

"You need to get up, we've company."

"Company?"

"There can't be any less than ten strong bloodsuckers out the front of the house; don't you feel the power in the back of your mind?"

"Oh that? It's probably just Yami and Bakura-san." Yugi replies, flipping his hand at me and hiding his face under my pillows. I raise my eyebrow. And he lived _this _long untrained… how? Even if one of the two is the Touzokuou, not even _he_ could wield as much strength as I'm registering- even accounting for Yami's power added into it. I've never sensed so much power in one place, even in the groups I've seen. Which is _really bad_, because that means these must be from what _has_ to be their version of a 'ruling class' or something to be triggering such a strong reaction from my Slayer's sixth sense.

"Yugi. Get up." Rising from my own position on the bed I go across to the large armoire in the corner of the room, unlocking it with the silver key on the dresser.

Throwing the lid open I lift aside the two trays that fold out to either side bearing vial upon vial of not only holy water, but several vials of blessed sea-water from the personal hand of the Pope. Under those trays is a veritable armoury, several stakes, hammers and even a crossbow. There is only one gun, for what would be a mortal wound from one of those can only delay the evil leeches, but aside from slowing them, it doesn't kill the (literally) damned things.

I toss Yugi the crossbow, which is already loaded with a silver tipped yew bolt and a quiver of other bolts, the bow landing on his lap, waking him at the unexpectedly sudden weight.

"You get a clear shot; shoot 'em in the chest." I say tersely, cocking the gun and grabbing a vial of the holy seawater. Blind 'em then let Yugi stake 'em, that's how this is going to work. The yew bolts will work just fine as a substitute for stakes.

I think it over for a minute, and as a precaution I also grab the scabbarded katana lying at the very bottom of the chest. Once they're down, I can slice their heads off just to be sure. I'd better throw them in the incinerator when I've done that; it'll be easier than burying the things. (Being a powerful, high-ranking Slayer means that I have strings to pull, one of which got me the permit for the incinerator to be on private property.)

"Wait, run that by me again?"

I sigh. Normally I wouldn't ask such a thing of him, he's too innocent to kill anything resembling a human, but this is a desperate situation.

"You stake them with the crossbow, and then I'll finish the kill and cover you." I say patiently, uncorking the vial and stealthily opening the door without even a creak.

I _knew_ keeping all my hinges well-oiled would be useful someday.

"_What_?!" yelps Yugi. I merely move behind him and clamp my hand over his mouth. It's probably a good thing that I'm in Slayer mode or I'm sure my body would be reacting more violently to being so close to Yugi's body.

"Quiet, they can hear us, you know. Just trust me and do as I say and we'll survive." I move away, beckoning him to follow. He does and we get to the door. I hold up three fingers in the universal signifier of a countdown.

Slowly I put one down, then a second and as I put down the third, I wrench the door open, automatically throwing the blessed sea-water at the first thing in the doorway.

I gasp as I realise what I've just done. I have possibly just committed suicide… I just threw that holy water across the chest of Yugi's vampiric friend from last night.

He screams a banshee-like scream of pain, falling to his knees. Another man, who looks _uncannily_ like me hisses at us, nails elongating as he settles into a fighting stance. Uh-oh… There're no other creatures within sight which means that all that power….

Was theirs. And the white-haired vampire seems rather angry at the moment…

Before the livid vampire can leap, Yugi runs forward, grabbing his shirt, abandoning the crossbow in the process and he yells; "_Enough_! Bakura, Ryou didn't mean it, he thought there was an ambush waiting out here, and he didn't know it was just you two!"

"Child-Slayer…" the man I can only assume to be the famed Touzokuou growls warningly.

"He's probably right, Akefia." gasps the downed vampire, automatically reaching out and grabbing the angry male's pants-leg. The ghost-white face of the Touzokuou softens almost immediately and he drops to his haunches, laying a pale hand on the other's strangely dark cheek before carefully picking him up, cradling the injured one to his chest as though he were delicate and fragile.

"I can deal with this, luckily for _you_." he hisses dangerously, slitted pupils glaring at me menacingly. "You _will_ let me in. **_Now_**." he orders and I quickly step aside to prevent him knocking me over as he shoulders through the door.

Yes, I believe I definitely screwed up there…

**-------------------------------------------------**

Gently Akefia lays me on the same couch I had put Yugi on not so long ago, carefully, almost… dare I say _lovingly _pulling aside the tattered shirt I had been wearing (The tatters of course, having been _his_ handiwork)

"It was sea-water or it wouldn't have done a thing to you." he muses, before snapping at Ryou and Yugi; "Get me some water one of you. And a wash-cloth."

The only two mortals in the room nod, Yugi pulling Ryou behind him.

"I _knew_ it was a bad idea to just stroll up to the house of a Slayer." he mutters, running his fingertips gingerly around the sizzling acid-like burn across my chest. "I should've known he'd sense my power and panic." he continues sourly.

/_It's not your fault/_ I tell him silently, and he rewards my usage of the more intimate form of communication with a tiny, almost imperceptible smile.

The two younger ones return and they each respectively give Akefia a bowl of water and several washcloths before Yugi tactfully removes the still wary Ryou from the room, allowing Akefia to settle slightly, albeit unconsciously.

He puts the cloth into the water, before effortlessly squeezing the excess out with one hand, placing the other on my injured chest, heedless of the saltwater still on my skin, scrutinising the slightly bubbled skin.

Gently, as though afraid the slightest roughness will break me he begins to wipe away the cause of my pain, removing the saltwater and replacing it with cool, fresh water. Finishing this task, he replaces the cloth in the bowl, frowning before he leans forward, not looking up and with he begins to softly lap at the skin, gliding over the edges of the raw and blistering wound as he slowly works his way further towards the centre of said wound. What on _Earth_ is he doing? And why doesn't it hurt? For Ra's sake, even the brush of the washcloth was painful, so why isn't this hurting? It even… well, feels _good_.

"**_What_** are you doing?!" I gasp as the gentle laps continue against my injured skin, still feeling much nicer than it has any right to, especially as painful as it _should_ be…

He finishes with one long lick across my nipple and up my neck to nibble my ear, before whispering; "I believe thanks are in order, my dear Atemu."

I look down to the previously badly injured flesh on my chest, only to find fresh, slightly pink skin in replacement for the wound!

He just _licked_ my injury away!

* * *

Hope you all liked the 'healing' of the injury. And just to clarify, remember in the prologue, how I told you all that holy water doesn't do much against a non-evil vampire? Well, because the stuff was holy **_seawater_**, (which, if you'll remember I said is like acid to Lords and vampires alike) it injured Atemu, it had nothing to do with it being holy. 

There is now a side-pairing!! You guys can vote if you want Ryou to get a little romance in his life... Or not. :p You needn't worry that if I have a side-pairing I'll abandon the Darkshippy goodness, cause there is no way in hell I'd do that.

Anyways, please REVIEW!

Smile:D

Ireina


	12. Getting A Clue

**Into the Darkness 11- Getting a Clue**

* * *

******Disclaimer: **Unfortunately for me (fortunately for the characters) I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh in any way, shape or form. After all, if I did, there would be so much shonen-ai moments that it would not be at all funny. I do however own the AU of this particular fic, and some of the powers/legends attributed with the vampires in this fic, including the idea of Lords of Darkness.

******Warning: **Yaoi/Shonen-Ai! If you don't like, please don't read! Rated for later content, swearing, limes and blood. This is, after all a VAMPIRE fiction. Darkshipping- i.e. Yami and Bakura

******Flames shall be extinguished with great force because it is bush-fire season and I hate bush-fires. Many Australians do.**

Thanks to my reviewers:

Nusku

Sphymx

YugiTheDarkPharaoh

Alex Fisher (New reviewer! \o/)

RyuKan

Eltaris

leencze

Kuro Ookami Hatake

Shadow Cat17

Anabel Sinclair (New reviewer! \o/)

kit-kit

Starshinesoldier

Shoy (New reviewer! \o/)

Yamino Tenshi 202

Incidentally, is anyone interested in beta'ing this story? I've had a spot of trouble finding a willing beta y'see, so I thought I'd offer it here just in case. It's preferred if you've written at least one story before, and can deal with some smut, blood etc. Though if you've gotten this far... Meh.

Hope you all enjoy this, and I've got several more to type, so expect to see those soon! Also, if you're interested, I've just started a Death Note fanfiction, an AU with LxLight as the main pairing and sides to be decided.

Smile! :D  
Ireina

* * *

"How… how did you… how did that…?"

"You're welcome." he replies, ignoring my stammered question as he nips just under the lobe of my ear before pulling back and busying himself gathering together the bowl and cloth.

How on Earth did he do that? I had no idea that was an ability we gained. Or is that one of the individually specific powers that Lords sometimes have? Well, I suppose it _might_ have something to do with that numbing agent we can choose to secrete when we feed, but how that would accomplish a healing I wouldn't know.

As I watch his gracefully swift movements I catch a glimpse of reddened flesh. What? I remember him touching the salt-water induced burn in the middle of my chest, but as he'd made not a sound or even the smallest face to indicate it had caused him even the mildest of discomfort I had dismissed it as another added bonus of age- you know, like bonus immunity to sea-water or something. But honestly, that was a bright red!

"Let me see your hand."

He turns to me as thought surprised. "Why? There's nothing there worth fussing about."

Time, I think for my 'yeah-right-sure-whatever' glare.

He rolls his eyes at this before letting out a huff and extending his deceivingly dainty hands for my inspection. One hand is the lovely cold smooth and pristine white natural to most _nosferatu_ (I'm an oddity, I have no idea why, but I'm still fairly dark-skinned. It might have something to do with my having once been an avatar for Ra, though I doubt that.), but the other, the one he'd used to inspect my injury…

"Nothing worth fussing about? Akefia, this is almost as bad as mine!" I gasp, grabbing his wrist and looking closely at the injury. "If not worse!"

"It is _nothing-_"

"My ass it isn't, that looks like it has bubbled as much as mine did!"

"Do not worry your pretty little head about it. Such as this means naught to me."

"_What_?"

As if suddenly realising what he'd said, Akefia goes still. "Never mind. If it will make you feel better, go ahead and do what you will." he says, glancing out the window as though enthralled by the view. What he finds so interesting about a dormant tree covered in snow is quite beyond me.

What did he do before he… (_'I will __**not**__ blush.'_ I tell myself firmly.) got rid of that burn? I believe all he did was rinse it. There's probably not that much left on his hand though. Well, an ounce of prevention's worth a pound of cure, and I don't much like the idea of getting my tongue burnt. Though if he could heal _that_ the same way, I don't think I'd…

No. Bad thoughts. I am _not_ going down that track of thinking right now. Or ever.

"What _are_ you doing?" he asks incredulously, though he does not pull from my grasp.

"Rinsing away any leftover seawater, what did you think?" I reply, gently wiping the wet cloth over the raw skin, an angry red welt against the snow of the uninjured skin of his wrist. I do not want this to hurt him, that would be poor thanks, not to mention just plain cruel after what he just did for me.

"It's gone now." he says quietly. I am fairly certain that if _he_ could do that, I, as another Lord should also be able to do it to a certain degree. All he did was lick after all.

Gently I pat the burnt skin dry with the dry end of the wash-cloth before I put the thing down, holding his hand palm-up in both of mine.

I look up at his face, meeting his eyes with my own before very slowly and deliberately running my tongue over the middle of the injured hand.

He jumps, with a strange look on his face. Did I put too much pressure on the injury and hurt him?

"Sorry." I apologise, before turning my attention to the rest of his hand, making sure not to put so much pressure on while ensuring not an inch of the painful burn escapes my attention.

There, the palm is done, and while it does not appear nearly so bad, it has still not healed completely either, the way mine had.

Maybe the power strengthens with age? No matter, now for his fingers.

Slowly (and not without a small amount of hesitation- after all this would be considered foreplay by many humans, for whatever reasons they have) I lift his injured index and middle finger to my mouth and begin to carefully lick around each finger, carefully swirling my tongue around the tips of each.

'_By the __**gods**__!'_ I hear along the mental pathway that runs between his mind and mine. It does not appear that that sentiment was addressed to me, which means that he probably didn't mean for me to hear it, so I don't question what he means. I finish these two and remove them from my mouth, switching to his fourth, of which only the very pad is lightly burned.

I must admit, this is a rather… enjoyable activity, and I think that I might now understand why this seems to be considered such an act by so many.

'_Does he… __**know**__ what the intended purpose of that action __**is**__?'_ Akefia wonders, his mind sounding almost _foggy_ to me. Wait… what does he _mean_ _'the intended purpose of that action'_? How could sucking on someone's fingers have a _purpose_?

Finished with his ring finger I reluctantly release the digit. His flesh tastes as good as his lips do, cloyingly sweet but with the slight tang of a spice, perhaps nutmeg.

Before I realise it, I appear to have taken his uninjured last finger into my mouth as well.

Hm. That _is_ nutmeg.

Suddenly I find myself on my back, Akefia's body pinning me as he slides his tongue in my mouth, roughly tasting and probing. Hey, when did his hands get _there_?!

"See, he's just… fine?"

Akefia freezes at the sound of the familiar voice, (not horrified, but rather filled with surprise), before Akefia sits back, moving away from me. I try to convince myself that I don't miss the sudden loss of contact.

Ryou is standing in the doorway with a blank expression, his eyes glazed. Perhaps he was shocked? I know it is not common for two of the same gender to do _that_ sort of thing in modern mortal society.

"He _does_ seem much better." agrees Yugi, the younger slayer completely unfazed. He glances in a sidelong fashion at his new teacher. "Oh come on Ryou, snap out of it." he says, snapping his fingers together in the air in front of the other mortal's face.

"Do they… do that a great deal?" Ryou asks in a faint voice, appearing to rouse slightly.

"Yeah, but what can you do?" shrugs Yugi.

"We do_ not_ do _that_ a great deal!" I burst out in nervous self-consciousness. "It's probably just remnants of the Aura manifesting- _he_ pinned _me_."

"And this sort of thing… doesn't _bother_ you at all?" the white-haired Slayer questions, voice sounding… _hopeful_? What an odd tone…

"Why should it? I don't care." Again Yugi shrugs. "Who would I be to talk anyway…" he mutters under his breath, so softly that I am sure that only I and Akefia pick it up.

I tilt my head to the side at this. Does little Yugi mean what I think he means?

Ryou nods thoughtfully, face unreadable, save for a faint _something_ lurking in his eyes. I really can't help but liken that strange something to a thing I've seen in Akefia's eyes several times.

I send a look to Akefia, eyebrow raised, only to see a strangely contemplative… almost wistful expression on his face for a brief second before he notices my gaze and it disappears.

_/What?/_ he sends tersely. What did I miss? Why did he become so hostile all of a sudden?

_/You seem… angry/ _ I reply with caution.

_/I am not angry-/_ He pauses. _/Not __**quite**__ angry exactly/_ he amends.

_/Then what is bothering you?/_

He frowns mentally;(though _how_ that is possible, I know not.) _/It is hard for me to explain/_ he hedges.

_/Try/_

_/It is hard to explain because I do not understand it/_ he says and I sense a faint puzzlement present in his mind-voice.

_/What do you not understand? Perhaps I might be of assistance/_ I offer. Now he's really got my curiosity piqued.

_/It is… complex/_

_/Akefia, stop dancing around and answer the question/_

_/I was…__**bothered**__ by what you just said, and… I do not know why/_

_/You mean when I said you had pinned me probably because of remnants of the-/_

_/Yes/_ he cuts me off abruptly, not allowing me to finish. _/Is that really all you think this is? /_

_/Well/_ I start. What else could it be? Before his use of that Aura, he didn't show one whit of interest in me- sexually or otherwise. But…

**--**

_I begin to cough, and Ra it almost feels as though several of my organs are coming up with it! _

'_This might be it- I can't breathe! Perhaps the Thief-King was too late to help after all.' I think wryly._

_Suddenly he is there, breaking his (apparently) self-imposed rule of distance and at my side, attempting to ease my breathing with hits to the back. Initially I am shocked at the sudden contact (though not ungrateful!) and I whip my head up to the thief's oddly angular face, now no longer covered by shadows. I feel a jolt of recognition briefly before it is pushed aside._

_His eyes are red! So similar to my own, though of a much more bloody shade than mine. What really shocks me however is the strange concern there and… 'Hathor above, he's __**beautiful**__!'_

_Within several seconds the coughing subsides and I am beginning to believe that maybe he __**can**__ do as he says._

**--**

"_Now…go… I can… Oh RA! __**Go**__… your __**scent**__… __**I do not want… to harm you**__…Atemu…" He says my name softly, though most of the preceding sentence was emphatically (to put it mildly) spoken, and my brain quietly registers surprise at the soft and gentle tone he used for my name. I allow Yugi to pull me away, shocked at the fact that Bakura's last statement was practically pleading._

**--**

"_No, it isn't. You still haven't told me why you want him to stay alive- why you feel such a need to protect him, though he's quite capable of looking after himself. And don't say it's because of the Debt, because I'll know you're lying. I've got Slayer blood, remember."_

"_Because __**I**__ don't know why! All I know is that the thought of him dead is enough to make me want to rip the person who took his life apart. Now leave me the hell alone!"_

**--**

Back… before… he didn't need to help me breathe- and then, when he'd ordered me away whilst still caught in the throes of the Aura… he sounded desperate not to hurt me, not to mention the soft tone he used for my name.

Then there's _that_ from last night. Did he mean that? If he did, then… what does that _mean_?

I shoot him a curious look from under my gold bangs. _/No…/_ I send slowly. _/Maybe… it's not that simple/_

His face gains a subtly surprised look, though I have no doubt he is allowing me to see it- he is not the type to show emotions or thoughts clearly on his face. _/I agree… it is not so simple. But whatever 'it' is, I believe we can no longer put blame on anything else for it/_

_/No. We can't/_

His eyes meet mine and I feel a gentle caress across my cheek, no heavier than the brush of a butterfly's wing.

_/How did you do that?/_ I ask curiously.

Akefia gives an almost imperceptible smile and I feel the same pressure, though this time across my lips. _/You mean that?/_

_/Yes, I mean that/_

_/Wouldn't __**you**__ like to know, A-te-mu/_ he sends in a smug sing-song.

"Why do I get the feeling I just missed something?" Ryou pipes up, a confused look on his face.

Both Akefia and I laugh.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed, and please do leave me a review!

Smile! :D  
Ireina


End file.
